The Future is Wild Fan Fiction
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: I know just like FullDizz that it is not the correct category but any I have a couple extra charaters though but any way.
1. Prologue

The Future is Wild Fan-fiction

The Future is Wild Fan-fiction

By :Lydia Knickerbocker

Prologue:

I am just starting to write this fan fiction so be calm with me while I type.

Ethan: Ethan is a leader and loves extreme sports. Present time Earth wasn't challenging enough for him but thanks to C.G., Earth is definitely his playground in 5, 100 and 200 million years.

Emily: Emily loves animals, so meeting new creatures at every turn is her idea of heaven. The only problem is she wants to befriend them all... and some of them are less than enthusiastic.

Luis: Luis is the techie geek of the bunch, and is fascinated with the many futuristic gadgets that C.G.'s father has included on Time Flyer to aid in the crew's mission objective. The only problem is that he's also an extreme hypochondriac, and often he's too afraid of what ailments might be present in the future environments he's visiting to put those gadgets to use!

C.G.:C.G. is a typical kid from 12,000 AD. She's well versed in quantum mechanics and has all the gadgets to help crack the mysteries of evolution. And she has a mission; one that could determine the fate of her civilization.

Stacy(Made up character) : Stacy is the twin sister of Luis and has a high GPA like Luis but more of the animal lover type along with being ahletelic. She knows something else though that even Luis or C.G don't know how to get teenagers together.

Squibbon: Squibbon, or "Squibby", as the kids have come to call him, became part of the Time Flyer's crew when he stowed away on board the ship just as C.G. was about to leave after a routine visit to the Northern Forest of 200 million AD. Although he has a penchant for getting the crew into trouble and escalating tense situations, he has also saved the Time Flyer crew's butts on many occasions, and has proved himself an invaluable member of the team.


	2. Love Or War?

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crew were sitting around the table eating the breakfast Emily made she does every morning, but something was unusual normally it was C.G. ,Luis ,Squibby, Emily, Ethan than Stacy with Luis and C.G. talking up a storm to each other. Yet this morning Emily notice Luis and C.G were sitting at opposite ends and the table was silence. Stacy looked up and noticed C.G. was looking into her food and not at Luis and Luis was doing the same. "Ok what's up with you two how come you are not talking?"

"Stacy, how about you mind your own business. GOT IT!!" Luis snapped, and pushed the table when he got up.

"Luis, she doesn't have to. If you ask me you're the one who needs to calm down, besides she is not the one who wrecked or took your laser cutter." C.G. said slamming down her glass and walked to her pilot chair.

"So are you saying you wrecked it C.G.? Or took my laser cutter?" Luis asked as he snarled.

"ENOUGH!! Will you guys knock it off? You two are supposed to be friends." The rest of the crew yelled as they got up from the table. Luis went off into one corner as C.G turned around in her pilot seat. Ethan went off with Squibbon for a walk so Emily didn't have to get in trouble with falconflies. Emily was trying to find a Roachcutter. Stacy well had to try to get Luis and C.G as friends again.

"So um... is there anything you guys have to talk about."

Luis sat in a chair and looked at C.G. and his Sister "Why do you care Stacs? Not like you have to fix most of the stuff on the machine which if I had my Laser cutter would help." He yelled over so C.G. could hear him.

C.G. turned around and was furious. "Luis how many times do I have to tell you, I do not have it."

"You were the last one who I let use it." Luis said pointing his finger at C.G., but C.G. just rolled her eyes. That's when and C.G. just had a random spat with each other.

"You guys are worse then an old married couple." Stacy groaned she had to get them going. "Wait Laser cutter... I saw Ethan with it this morning he had to use it to get Squibbon out of a tree branch." She talked into her Communicator "Ethan do you have Luis's laser cutter still?"

"Yeah, why?" Ethan asked then he realized, "Oh I am the one who got Luis and C.G. fighting. I'm sorry guys I should have told you before."

C.G. looked up at Luis with I told you so look on her face. Luis looked back at her to see her expression then he saw looked down at his feet. "Sorry Cege I should have gotten all the facts before I accused you."

"YES!! You should have but I accepted your apology see that you actually meant you were sorry." C.G. placing her hand on his shoulder. Luis gave C.G. his warm smile he normally gives C.G.

"Ok since you two are back together. AS friends I mean." Stacy smiled now that her brother was talking C.G. and they were back to there scientific talk her work was done, "I am going outside to practice a little Soccer."

C.G. got up and walked to the infostation and turned it on and pulled up her diary and erased a lot of stuff. "It's Ok Luis I forgive you even though I shouldn't but ok. You know I normally hold a pretty big Grudge so you're lucky I am even talking to you."

Luis laughed he knew she would do the same thing with anyone, He thought that he should finally tell C.G. that he had a crush on her. But he didn't everyone else to find out. "Yeah Cege I have something to tell you, but can you turn off your Communicator."

"Sure" C.G said as started to turn it off. She thought it would be good time to tell him that she liked him. "There is something I want to tell you to."


	3. Stinging work

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Emily had to rush before it C.G shut off her communicator "Wait Luis I need your brain I acciendtently Dropped the Camiloigraphic helmet. I do not know if I broke it."

Luis sighed the one time he was alone with C.G. this happens. "Sure be right there Emily." C.G. watched as he walked down the hatch and Stacy went into the Cabin to see C.G. smiling.

Luis is walking out in the Rainforest Luis had his Communicator off. He thought about his family picnics at home along with Stacy and his Older brother and sister and their cousins and their little brother all of them playing soccer. When he was walking he wasn't paying attention and walked by a falconfly nest. He continued as a falconfly came and stabbed Luis in the shoulder then went off to go get a spitfire bird. When it got Luis he fell to the ground because he was allergic to wasp (Falconflies are dissentients to wasps). Luckily for Luis, Ethan just came by with Squibbon and he saw Luis laying there. "Dude, You alright...Luis...Luis" he turned on his communicator. "Guys, Luis is with me and he is passed out."

C.G. looked at Stacy with a worrisome look on her face "C.G. he is going to be ok. Let's go." C.G. and Stacy run out the hatch and Emily comes running from where she is.

When they all get there C.G. examined Luis's Shoulder. Before she checked his shoulder she moved the long strands of his Beautiful black hair from in front of his face. When she did that she saw the face of someone kind so innocent and she could help but think how cute Luis was. She looked at his shoulder she notice that the sting mark was the same one that Ethan had when he got stung by a falconfly. "He got stung by a falconfly, but is he hardly breathing."

Stacy looked up she remember when Luis got stung during her family picnic he had the same conditions." He is allergic to wasps"

"Emily, you and Stacy get the bunk ready for Luis." Said C.G as she put Luis's hand in to hers and stroked his cheek "Ethan, you and I will carry Luis back to the Time flyer."

As Stacy and Emily ran back to the time Ethan and C.G lifted up so they could put his arms over their shoulders. Luis opened his eyes to see what was happening. "C.G., Ethan, what's going on?"

C.G. had a tear going down her cheek as Ethan was explaining what was happening. When they return to the ship C.G. laid Luis down and called her father to see if there was something they could do for him.

C.G turned on the time Telecommuncator to see her father was midst of preparing for the Chemistry Class he was teaching today at the Time space Academy College. "Cassiopeia what is it I did not give you a mission to report? C.G. are you crying?"

"Father, yes I am um... Luis got stung by falconflies..." She said as she tried to wipe away her tears. "He is allergic to wasps and the falconfly evolved from wasp so..."

Stacy came in quietly so not to disturb C.G and her father. C.G.'s father continued not knowing who was in the room. "C.G. Do you love him?"

Stacy eyes widen after she heard that. C.G. Continued "Yes I think I do."


	4. Changing Locations

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacy heard that walked out. "Luis you better get better." She walked into the room with Ethan and Emily she seen Luis was getting worst she had to remember the thing they did for him before. The ambulance came and gave him an antibiotic now if she remember what it was.

Luis stirred as he saw his sister thinking. C.G. walked in her eyes fell on Luis sitting up she walked over and she sat down on his bunk. She felt his forehead she tried hard not to realize how her and Luis were. "Stacy what does he need when he is stung."

"I forget it was a couple years ago when it happen." she said as she sighed "Luis was it Ivporfine."

Luis nodded as he did that he laid back down C.G. got up so he could rest and motioned everyone out. C.G, Stacy, and Emily were looking through the medical kit to find the Ivporfine all they found for antibiotic call Porfiferrumpictum. C.G. looked at it then remember it was the one they were looking for she smiled "Found it."

"Really? No that is Porfi...porfiferrumpictum." Emily said as she looked at it.

"I know but it is Ivporfine." C.G said hoping she was right. Emily shrugged she didn't realized Ethan lefted the hatch open as she almost fell down she shook her head and shut it. Stacy was still thinking of what she heard that C.G could actually love Luis. C.G. went and opened the door to the crew quarters; she looked to see him barely breathing. "Oh Luis I am so sorry this had happen."

She opened the antibiotic and put the medication to his mouth and had him swallow some water. She sat there and watched she started to cry until she notice him started breathing normally. "Luis you're alive." She got up and to his side she saw him move his head was tilted towards her. She smiled and looked at him, as he looked at her.

"So where's the fire!" he said joking as he shook his head and sat up

"You're alive. Now shouldn't you be helping Emily with the Camiloigraphic helmet." as she joked back. She got up and walked to the door way and smiled. She opened the door and look at everyone noticed that they all were in there own worlds. "Guys, Luis is alright

if you want to see him you can."

The rest ran in to the crew quarters. "Hey guys. Sis did you miss me." Luis said Looking at them all.

"Hardly, Bro" Stacy said rolling her eyes.

"Dude you ok? You need to be careful out there." said Ethan, as he gently patted Luis's shoulder.

"Yeah had us worried for a half an hour.'' Emily said as she was checking out the Camiloigraphic helmet. Emily looked at Cege and saw the love struck expression on her face. "Especially C.G. she was in tears."

C.G. looked up and blushed, which made everyone laugh. The time flyer crew's life went back to normal, Stacy and Ethan checking out the environment, Emily cooking up the eatable plants for lunch, Squibbon was hang around with Emily, and finally Luis and C.G. are looking for a new place to check out to explore. "So how about we change location to the Mediterranean Basin of 5 million AD Luis." Luis looked at her thinking about what Emily said early. "Luis…Luis…Luis are you paying attention."

Luis shook himself out of the trance "Yeah, I was thinking of what might be there, but let's get more information." As he turns on the infostation he wanted time to think of what Emily said. While C.G. had to hear more information about the Mediterranean Basin area.

" **Mediterranean Basin" said the voice as it Contiuned with the information.**

"Movement of the African and European plates has left the Mediterranean land locked. Combined with the drier atmosphere, this has resulted in the Mediterranean Sea largely drying out.

Global temperatures are five or six degrees Celsius below the present day. There are glaciers in the Alps; and beyond them is the Mediterranean basin.

This is 6,500ft or 2000m below sea level. It has brine lakes and salt flats surrounded by karst - dry, ridged limestone. There are deep cracks in the limestone, called grykes.

When it rarely rains, the surface of the salt turns to a salty mush.

Mountains - once islands - rise out of the plains. They were once Mediterranean islands. Otherwise the surface is completely flat and white. Smudges of red are made by salt-loving bacteria.

The salt flats shimmer. Here and there are lakes of very salty water - ten times the salinity of seawater. They have no fish - only some algae and bacteria can survive. Clouds of brine flies flourish here. In Southern Europe, beyond the icecaps, there are clusters of rowan and birch trees." As it shut Luis came back to realtiy before it finished he Looked at C.G she nodding as she was thinking about other than the area.

"So would this be a good place to explore." Luis said touching C.G. on the arm. Which startled her, She swung around and punch him in the stomach. "Ouch C.G. did you have to punch me."

C.G. saw him leaned against the infostation, "Sorry Luis, I am so sorry. Please accept my appolgie."

Luis walked to the table and sat down. He leaned back and laughed. "Of course I accept it. Now lets wait till everyone gets back for Lunch then we'll tell."

Emily walked in when he said that "Tell us what?" She asked curious as she arched her eyebrows. "Are you guys like. In love with eachother." Luis and C.G. looked at eachother both were embarrassed.


	5. Blooming Love?

They stared at eachother for a second, after seconds of shock Luis and C

They stared at eachother for a second, after seconds of shock Luis and C.G bursted out laughing. "Yeah right Emily me and C.G." as he said that Stacy and Ethan walked in to C.G. and Luis facing eachother laughing with Emily rolling her eyes , Luis contiuned "C.G and I in love with eachother, That's a good one."

C.G. had to stop for a second because she was about to have a athsma attack. " I need to stop…wheezed I am having an athsma attack." Luis stopped to see her coughing and jump to go to the back to grab her inhaler. He had to be the one who always jumps to help C.G. ,he look through all the cabinets. He finally found it after couple mintutes of sereaching. As soon he found it he grabbed it and ran back to C.G. and put it in her hand.

"C.G. here is your inhaler" as he handed it to her. He watched to make sure that was all she need. She took it from him and took two breathes and two sprays and she was back to normal. They all looked at Luis and C.G. to see that they were still holding eachother hand. Luis looked around the same as C.G. as soon as they reliezed what was going on they let go of eachother's hands. "So Eeth, Stac, anything new when you guys were out."

"Not to much…. Same old falconflies, Spitfire birds, false spitfire birds, and Roachcutters'' said Ethan as he sat down next to Emily.

"Hey Emily, did you finish making Lunch? I am straved." Stacy said leaning against C.G.'s pilot chair. Emily nodded she went to the kicthen and came back with a tray with bowls of soup on them.

"My mom's recipe dig in. Not literally Ethan." She set the bowls down and went to her seat at the table. The crew went back to normal order C.G. ,Luis ,Squibby, Emily, Ethan than Stacy with Luis and C.G. talking up a storm to each other. Stacy was talking to Emily and Ethan while just buzzed and eat his food. "So Cege, Luis you guys have something to tell us."

"What is it when you guys are going to have a Wedding?" Stacy asked with sarcasm. Luis rolled his eyes.

C.G. laughed and finished her soup she the most serious look on her face she nudged Luis with her elbow and winked at him and he knew that they would play prank on everyone. "No we are already married back when we in the ship alone."

Luis jump in to continue "Yup we are complete in love so got married."

Stacy knew when her brother was lying "So if you two are completely in love how about you kiss her."

Luis was embarrassed he knew that Stacy could tell he was lying "Oh Ok."

C.G. looked at Luis she was even more embarrassed she liked him "Yeah just kiss me like you normally do Luis."

Everyone went silent Luis and C.G. looked at each other they leaned in closer. They stopped before they even touched lips. Stacy nodded to Emily and Emily nodded back, Stacy stood up and was behind C.G. and Emily was ready to push Luis.

Stacy mouthed "One, Two, Three" As soon as she mouthed three they pushed Luis and C.G. into each other which


	6. Over The Edge

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Ethan gave Emily and Stacy high fives to get Luis and C.G. kiss. C.G. and Luis pulled away and looked each other. They just smiled then looked away. Luis saw Ethan and them laughing "So how is the happy couple?" Ethan asked leaned on the table.

"Ethan that is low even for you." C.G. said standing up "But we are headed to the Mediterranean Basin." Luis was sitting back thinking about the kiss that C.G must feel the way about as he does. C.G turned around to tell the two groups. "Ok Luis you Ethan and Squibbon will check out the valley Area you guys will take the Dune Skimmer since your group is smaller. Emily Stacy and I will take the mountain on foot."

The group nodded C.G. went to her pilot chair Luis went to the Navigation System while Stacy got the winter gear for them and got the Dune skimmer ready. Emily went to take care of Squibbon and Ethan cleaned up the table. Ethan noticed that C.G. didn't go to autopilot to talk to Luis. "Guys did I do something to offend you two."

"Hello currently piloting please no distraction thank you very much." Cege said as she tried to focus on finding the environment. Stacy watched she saw just in inside of the worm hole that she saw to often. She was sighed Emily and her might of ruined Luis and C.G.'s friendship or worst their relationship. Stacy watched until they exited the worm hole "Get ready for landing" C.G. said as the crew sat around the infostation. They sat there it was a rough landing but as long as no one got hurt they didn't care.

Luis came out with two bags one for him and Ethan and one for the girls as he handed it C.G everyone was silent. "I guess they wait an encore, but be careful will you."

"I will not kiss you, but I will do a group hug." C.G hugs him and looked at everyone else "Well where is the group part of a group hug."

Stacy laughed took Squibbon and joined Emily joined they all looked up and open up. Emily smiled and looked at Ethan "There is room for one more."

Ethan rolled his eyes and laughed, "Looks like I am being out number for the rebel side so what the heck." He joined in and he looked "Now can we stop"

Everyone looked up "Yeah good idea." C.G. stepped back puts on the backpack. She looked for the communicators she noticed they weren't it the bag.

"Luis where are the communicators?" asked Emily.

"Stacy has them." As he grabbed his and Ethan's

The girls put on theirs and started up the mountain. Emily was too jumpy she wanted to see new animals. Stacy let a sigh she was glad that they didn't wreck Luis and C.G.'s friendship. C.G. walked on she seem not to have her feet touch the ground as she looked on the halodact. "C.G. watch out." said Stacy. Emily and Stacy were way back as they saw a Gryken. "What is that Cege?"

"I don't know lets see if the halodact can tell us." C.G turned it on She had to back off from the creature.

"A descendent of the pine marten, this is a fast, fierce and above all, stealthy predator. It uses the natural cover of the fissures in the limestone pavements (the grykes) as cover to stalk unwary prey, such as the scrofa." The girls tried to contuine listening until the Gryken jumped on C.G., Emily grabbed the bag from C.G before she fell and Stacy grabbed C.G.'s hand as she bangled over the cliff. Emily turned on the helmet and Scared it off.

"Help me!!" C.G said as she looked up at Stacy and Emily.

"We need help Stacs. I am calling the boys."

"Good Idea. Em hurry. Don't worry Cege we aren't going to let you fall."

"Guys we need your help C.G. is bout to fell off the side of the mountain."


	7. Old Friends?

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luis heard that and went running towards the dune skimmer. Ethan was surprised he knew Luis was the Captain of the soccer but he didn't know he was that fast of a runner. Ethan followed behind turned on the Dune skimmer. The boys are going up the mountain as fast as they can. "Ethan if I can repurpose the fuel from reserve Engine."

"Luis do you know what you are doing right?"

"No I am trusting my gut."

Back with the girls Stacy and Emily were trying to make it so C.G didn't fall. Stacy had overheard the guys talking as her and Emily were trying to make it so they didn't go over the mountain with C.G.

Emily looked up at Stacy to see that the guys were right behind coming up the path. "Finally the Calvary arrives."

"Stacs, Em where is C.G." Ethan said not realizing Stacy struggling.

"Eeth she is …here… here" Stacy almost fell off the mountain.

Emily ran to pull up Stacy "watch it Stacy" When she grabbed Stacy that when her hands couldn't take it more she let go off C.G. Luis jumped on the Dune Skimmer with the two helmets. He rush over the side off the cliff he C.G was right in front of him as the dune skimmer was going down the cliff since it was all terrain vehicle ( it could even go up mountainsides and glacier faces.)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" C.G. said she couldn't help back think she was going to die.

Luis reached out his hand to grab C.G.'s "C.G. Grab my hand please." C.G. looked up and said nothing she all she did was grab his hand. He was able to pull her on the back of the dune skimmer and stopped at a ledge. "I think you need a helmet."

C.G. just gave him a hug. Luis handed her a helmet as she put it on he looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him she couldn't help but see the same guy that was in the Antarctic rainforest that she saved. "Thank you for saving me I guess we're even now, but there was still one thing we're odd on one thing."

Luis looked at her strange as he turned around "What's that Cege?"

C.G leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. They were blushing. She look at her communicator and turned it on "Crew return to the time flyer Luis and I will meet you guys down there."

Back at the mountain everyone jumped and cheered Luis had saved C.G. Stacy and Emily hugged each other Ethan saw this " Hey what about me?"

Emily smiled "Ethan get in here or if your not man enough." Everyone laughed for a different reason; Luis and C.G were on the mountain trying to fix it so they were alright and Luis was driving and C.G. was holding on to him. The rest were coming down the mountain on foot. They made it back before Luis and C.G. and they notice that they heard laughing come from the communicator.

"So then what happen next C.G." they heard Luis's voice ask.

"Well after I got the group out of the poison ivy. Janicetella got furious so she decides to minturize me. Just because I was right to get us out of that patch of poison ivy." C.G said finishing the story.

"Oh sometimes I wish I could do that." Luis said as he felt a hand hit him in the back of the head.

"Was that a Slam on my brain power or on me?" C.G she asked

They came back to the time flyer to see everyone was there Emily and Stacy were laughing their heads off of what they were hearing and Ethan was just laughing that Luis probably had a girlfriend. "OOOOUUUU looks likes the two love birds got here"

"Hey Cassiopeia long time no see." Came from a voice that wasn't a normal to anyone but C.G.

"Jeremy is that you I haven't communicated with you seen I started this mission. So what brings you here?" C.G looked at the boy annoyed she gave him the same snarl as she gave Ethan when she furious at him.


	8. Crushes

Chapter7

Chapter7

The other members of the crew turned to see a one man probe, with a teenage boy who like a complete duple-ganger to Luis expect for the brown hair. Emily and Stacy seem to have turned breathe less when they saw him. Emily didn't last long her eyes went Ethan since she had a crush on him. Emily noticed that Stacy kept her eyes right on Jeremy, Emily didn't know if Stacy was trying to see if it was possible for a duple-ganger or if She had a crush on him. Emily put her money on Stacy had a crush on Jeremy. Luis seem as if he would be heart broken if C.G. said this was the guy she had a crush on when they were talking on the dune skimmer. Jeremy walked over and introduce himself he started with Luis "Hello my name is Jeremy. So I am guessing you're the non intelligent primitive." That made everyone laugh and Jeremy stood there dumbfounded.

Luis had to make the laughter stop. "Hello my name Luis, No actually I am the intelligent primitive, but nice to make acquaintance. If you're looking for non intelligent you have to communicate with Ethan."

Jeremy continues with him meeting Emily, "Of course you know my name is…."

Emily continued "Jeremy, My name is Emily I am the animal lover here."

He went to Ethan "I am guessing you're the Non intelligent human."

Ethan waited for the laughter of his crew mates before he reply "Yeah let them laugh it up. My name is Ethan by the way."

Jeremy walked up to Stacy and their eyes met. Jeremy seem to be lost in Stacy deep hazel eyes. Stacy was lost in his eyes, but didn't want it to be obvious so she began "hello Jeremy my name is Stacy."

Jeremy came out of his Trance "Nice to meet you Stacy."

When everyone met Jeremy C.G. and Luis did an exterior and interior scan to see that the engine needed a little repair. C.G looked at Luis and gave a little smile his way he knew what that meant without her asking. "I will grab Ethan and check it out Cege."

"Luis will you take Jeremy also I want to talk alone with..."

"Em and Stacy sure why not" Luis mumbled a little annoyed. C.G. kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Are you Jealous?" She asked Luis. He just didn't say thing she grab his arm. "Can you please work on the engine?" Smile at him.

''Yeah," he turned on the communicator. "Ethan you me and Jeremy are going to work on the engine."

The girls sat down at the table and talked for awhile with their communicators off so the boys wouldn't hear anything they didn't wait them to. The conversation began talking about how sorry they were for letting C.G. drop on the mountain. "Hey C.G. who would like to be your boyfriend from this ship?"

"Emily you have to ask she has a thing for Luis its written all over her face." Said Stacy as she pushed Emily joking.

"No it's not. Who says I like Luis?" asked C.G.

"You guys sort of look like you love each other and that kiss was pretty steamy." Emily and Stacy rebutted back at her.

"Anyway Stacy you seem to have taken a liking to Jeremy huh?" said C.G. trying to change the subject.

"Oh no C.G. you need to answer our question." Said Stacy Emily laughing about that.

"Stacy it's only fair, but do you have a crush on him?" Emily asked very curious. "I'll tell you who I like."

"Well…'' She leaned back and her face went red like Luis's did when they talked about him and C.G.

"She is going red like Luis does. She has a crush on Jeremy." Said C.G pointing at her,


	9. Regrettable memory

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Stacy since you told us sort of that like Jeremy." Emily said ask she put arms behind her head.

"Who do you like Emily? Come on we told you who we like." C.G. said as she leaned over the table. Stacy did the same they knew Emily would spill or later to the guys.

"Ok give me air to breath." Emily said while having her hands fly around. "I sort of have a little crush on…" as soon as she almost blurted out who she liked the guys walked in.

Luis sat down next to C.G. as he normally did he was a little annoyed he didn't speak to C.G. or anyone in that matter. C.G. looked at him she saw the he was furious did Jeremy tell him something about her. Jeremy sat next on the other side of C.G. she could help but feel awkward to be sitting next to…. "Hey Cassiopeia at least it's not like we were dating back at the Academy that is until you broke up with me."

C.G. realized that was the shocking embarrassing past she tried to hind. Remember she put her head in her hands. He tried to kiss her when they were at the school dance at the Academy that he asked her to. Jeremy put his arm around C.G. "I never regretted it and it was just the school dance we were never dating. Now stop touching me thank you very much."

The Crew went silent they never seen her so embarrassed is it true that Jeremy could be C.G.'s ex-boyfriend. Luis never seemed so heart broken as he was to sad to even talk or groan. Emily seem to see C.G. wanted this to end she decided to turn in. "I think we all need a good night's sleep."

Luis let C.G. out of the table. "I agree Night crew." C.G. rushed out of the room before anyone could say ant. Emily and C.G. were lying back in the bunks. "Why did he have revive the most regrettable moment of my life?" C.G. said as she sat up in her bunk.

Emily did the same "So you did go to the dance with him? Why did break up with him though?" Emily sighed she knew Luis would be so devastated if C.G. still liked Jeremy.

"I only did it so I could try to fit in with my peers. My father said that would be an excellent moment to interact with my peers. So when Jeremy asked me I said yes, it made me feel normal. It made me feel like someone liked me, and he is holding it against me for not kissing him at the dance." She looked up to Emily; C.G. was in tears she was still able to continue. She didn't notice that Luis enter to hear half of what she said. "Who ask me to be their date to anything I mean I not beautiful like some of the girls in my class, or popular I am just some daughter of a famous Scientist. I mean who would even look at me twice to even tell me that they loved me." Luis seen this, his heart ripped into two pieces to see C.G. cry.


	10. True Love? or Weak feel?

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Cassiopeia" Luis said using C.G.'s full name.

"Jeremy if you know what's good for you…" She said as she turned to the door. "Oh hi Luis is something wrong you look like as if something was killing you."

"Yeah how could say that about yourself Cege?" He said as he helped C.G. her down from her bunk forgetting Emily was there in the room. He wiped away C.G.'s tears and stroked her hair. "C.G. you are beautiful and smart and we wouldn't be your friends if we didn't care about you." The more he said the more they leaned closer to each other. "And if I was Jeremy when you guys were at the dance I would have been lucky just to be with the nicest, sweetest, and….'' Before finishing his sentence they kissed.

Emily listen to what Luis was saying as soon as she heard no talking she turned around to see them kissing Emily smiled. She just had to sigh at the scene "True love is the key."

Luis and C.G. stop after moment and looked at each other. C.G smiled Luis the guy she had been looking for someone who except her for her. "I am going to bed." She kissed him again, "Good night."

Luis smiled back at her. "Night Cege." Emily was startled she wasn't ready for them turn so quickly and shut her eyes. Luis and C.G. didn't care about anything that happened between them. As Luis and C.G. fell asleep each smiled they dream of something different Emily saw Squibbon sneak into Stacy's bunk. Stacy walked in and was half a sleep herself she moved Squibbon over and went to sleep herself. Emily was asleep before she saw Ethan come into the room.

"Well talk about heavy sleepers they didn't even wait for me to come in, before falling asleep." Ethan whispered to himself he let out a yawn that was quite loud. It woke up the girls and Luis. "Oh good you're up, but be quite some of us are trying to sleep."

The girls took one of their shoes and threw them at him. "ETHAN!! Can you be anymore annoying?"

Luis looked up he couldn't help but tease the girls. "At least he is being less annoying then you three right now." Luis got ready for three shoes to be thrown at him as he predicted there were three shoes at him. He grab all three and threw them back at the girls, he put head back at on his pillow. "Good night everyone."

C.G. did the same she laid back down everyone followed. It was the calmest night of sleep that whole crew had in awhile. C.G. awoke before anyone had as usual to see Luis smiling and mumbling about something as usual, Ethan snoring, Emily and Stacy were just as quiet as can be. C.G. came down from her bunk she pulled her hair tie out of her hair. Her grab her brush she brushed her hair it became knot free as softer than ever. She looked at her hair tie on her wrist to see that was the normal routine she couldn't help but feel that she to predictable. She asked herself something that wasn't normal for her. "Maybe I should leave my hair down." Luis woke up to see her brushing her hair but waited for her to finish.

"Now why would you do that Cege?" Luis asked seeing her long red with blue strikes in her bangs.


	11. GOODBYE CREEP

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She turned to see Luis wide awake she put her hair and walked to him. Luis smiled he must have startled her or she loved to talk to him. "No real reason I thought Change would be excellent for today." she said as she tried to open the door not paying attention.

Luis stood up and followed her out. He could help but push her loose bangs to the side of C.G.'s face. "C.G. something wrong you know I am not falling for there is no problems while beat yourself up.''

They enter the cabin to see that the time telecommuncator was open with C.G.'s father sitting there wait to talk to C.G. "Cassiopeia did you get your crewmate cured from the Falconfly sting." Not knowing Luis was next to C.G. "Oh good to see you Luis I suppose you're feeling better."

Luis put hand on C.G.'s shoulder he gave her a sideways hug "yes thanks to everyone on this ship."

Her father arched his eyebrows to hear him say that "Even the Squibbon?" they laughed of course he didn't help Squibbon was stuck in the ship. Luis took his hand off C.G. the rest of the crew walked through the door. "Of course not well tell your crew they did an excellent job."

"Why don't you tell us yourself sir?" Said Emily as they walked in they all wave to C.G. Father.

"Excellent job for saving Luis." He said with a smile the first smile they seen from him since they start this mission. "Good-bye to all of you."

The Crew turned to the table as they sat down as they started eating Jeremy walked in and sat down next to Stacy C.G. rolled her eyes of course he had to sit right across from her. She sat next to Luis and she continued she hope Jeremy would pull anything. She stood up with Luis they couldn't help but feel a little touchy being with some one they started to hate. Jeremy decided to see if he could get C.G. back. "So Cassie you have stooped down to dating primitives." C.G. turned around and she was about to break the tractor beam into.

"You know what Luis is Smarter than you ever were and you knew what was good for you I would shut up by the way I am not dating him." C.G said.

Jeremy laugh he just rubbed his chin. "Same old Cassie I wonder if you still kiss as good as you use to." Jeremy stood up and tried to kiss C.G.

She pushes Jeremy "Jeremy we never kissed. It was just one dance."

"So let's start with off with a kiss." Jeremy said Until Luis grabbed him and pulled off C.G.

"Jeremy she doesn't want to kiss you."

Jeremy pulled away from Luis "Oh so you do love her well then..." He swung around and punched Luis.

C.G. slapped Jeremy "You little creep"

Jeremy wiped off his mouth from where he bit his lip "Oh come Cassie."

She punched him and helped Luis up. "Are you well?"

"Yeah I just need to do one last thing. HEY JEREMY SAY GOOD NIGHT."

Jeremy looked up dumbfound "What?"

Luis came up and knocked out Jeremy. Luis looked at C.G. "I can not believe you went on a date with this guy."

C.G. walked close to Luis and sat down. "Please don't remind me. Thank you Luis."

Luis sat down next to her, "No problem but that guy really got on my nerves.''

"You deserved to be awarded." C.G. leaned in and kissed him when their lips touched Luis's cheeks went red.


	12. Embarrassed

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everyone was shocked even C.G and Luis they kissed before but they couldn't help but feel as if they were becoming more than friends. Stacy got up and looked at Jeremy she was furious. "Luis, why did you knock Jeremy out like that?"

"Stacy he was hitting on C.G." Luis said.

Stacy was mad she knew that. "I know that but you should have let me fix the creep he was hitting on me last night after you lefted to talk with C.G." She noticed Jeremy wake up on the floor.

Luis looked also he pointed to Jeremy and Stacy for once smiled at her brother for stating the obvious. "Well here is your chance."

Stacy knelt down next to him and seen him rub his jaw. "Aww does your jaw hurt?"

"Yeah it sort of does thank you for asking." He said as everyone watch about to burst out laughing.

"Dommage… That's French for too bad Sucker." She said as she knocked him out. "By the way her name is Cassiopeia and we know her as Commander, C.G., or Cege. SEE YA!!" everyone bursted out laughing Stacy put her hands on her hips. "Now can we get this creepasaurous out of the ship?"

"Happy too." Luis Said as he jumped out of the seat Ethan helped to along with Emily to get rid of Jeremy. "All set Cege."

Ethan pulled Luis aside and made sure both of their communicators were off. "So Luis how was your second kiss with C.G."

"More like their third kiss." Emily said as she unwrapped a protein bar, walking by them.

"Ethan I will tell you. I am still mad at you guys made us kiss the first time." Luis actually broke into a smile and look toward C.G. "I think that I really do love her, not like a brother, sister love I mean like love, love."

C.G. turned and her eyes fell onto Luis she touched her lips thinking about the three past kisses. C.G. smiled and turned around in her chair all she did was leaned back in her chair and thought of the song they sung in chorus called 'Mine all Mine' she decided to hum it. After awhile C.G. started to sing to herself as she was listening to the summary of the Rainshadow desert. "The Rainshadow Desert" The voice said to C.G. as it echoed through the ship with just C.G. in it. Everyone else was exploring the Mediterranean Basin even Squibbon. The Voice continued "Cassiopeia pay attention" startling her as she started to day dream it continued "The continents have drifted together to form a new supercontinent - Pangaea ll. A single landmass like this creates a world of extreme climates. The single sea - the Global Ocean - has a huge anticlockwise current circulating around the southern hemisphere."

"Thank you already reliezed that." C.G. said jumping up.

"The rotation of the Earth has slowed, adding an hour to the day - now 25 hours. The sun is brighter, and temperatures have risen. Heating the ocean leads to frequent and very strong hurricanes."

"Is there some information unreduntant." It was to frequent when they crashed in the Central desert of 200 million AD. C.G. Continuned to listen.

"The sea is whipped up by these frequent hypercanes. But the resulting rain does not travel far inland. It falls on a coastal mountain range.

The Rainshadow Desert is close to the huge peaks of this volcanic mountain range. The moisture rich clouds crossing the Earth rise over the mountains, losing water as they go and starving the land behind of moisture.

The hypercanes provide high humidity; they also supply food in the form of sea creatures whipped from the surface waters and dumped in the desert."Luis entered alone into the room and decide to scare her.

"Cege can you check for any possible predators in the area." Luis said walking next to her "We don't want you falling off a cliff again."

She was startled not know what had happen. "Ha-ha Luis it is a desert there are no mountains and you say you got an A+ in geography." She leaned forward to turn off the infostation. "Were you lying I think you might got an A- if you didn't know that."

"Actually it was an A C.G." he said smiling "but you never know what scary thing could be lurking around that desert. I am getting the same feeling I had when I was clogging the hose in the Central Desert." He remember something, "Hey this thing said there is a mountain range.

"Yes be it is not part of that we are going to explore Luis. Are we getting are old scary-feline back?" C.G. laughed as she touched his arm she had been friends with him for awhile. C.G. never thought Luis liked her the same way before. She met like that Luis might not love her.

"No I just thought that we should make it less of a threat to… Squibbon." he stuttered back C.G. gave him the same questioning look he gave her often. The rest of the crew came into the cabin C.G. stepped back to accidentally turn back on the infostation.

This time to turn on her biography, fast forwarding to her current emotions. "Cassiopeia is currently feeling a love or love like state of being now for her crew mate Luis." As the infostation said that C.G. rushed to try to shut it off she never felt so embarrassed.


	13. The truth comes out

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The crew's eye averted to Luis, all they saw was Luis's jaw drop. They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever C.G. just ran her fingers in circles trying not look at Luis as Luis didn't the same. Stacy noticing the uncomfortable silence she decided to throw a biscuit at her brother. He shook his head and snarled "Hey why did you throw that me." He said a he rub his nose. Luis decided to take a spoon of Squash and flung it her. "Take that Sis."

"Luis knock it off." C.G. asked putting her hand over his hand then taking if off. She sighed why did she have to lean on the infostation. C.G. finished lunch and walk quietly to the crew quarters.

Emily waited for C.G. to shut the door then she had to burst out. "Luis!! Why aren't you following her?" She said throwing a napkin at him. "Go on Luis talk to her." Emily shoved Luis from the table.

"Go on Luis make the first move. Or should I say Romeo." Ethan said trying to help Emily.

Stacy jumped up and dragged her brother to the outside quarters Ethan and Emily helped as Stacy grabbed his hands they pushed on his back. "Ok Romeo. Go get your Juliet." Stacy said about to open the door.

Emily stop her "Wait breathe check."

"What?" Luis asked confused.

"Dude just breath out in her face." Ethan said ready to push Luis into the room. Luis listened Emily nodded as Stacy opened the door Ethan pushed Luis in, "Good luck Romeo, your Juliet awaits." He shuts the door behind them. He could help but smile Emily's direction he remember all the good times he had before the mission and during the mission he had with Emily, he shook himself trance. "They so owe us if they hook up."

Luis tried to open the door way before C.G. saw him, it was nothing against C.G. but he was comfortable being locked in a room we his commander. Cege though wasn't paying much attention all she was doing was trying to forget everything that happen in the past couple of minutes. Luis got nervous so he just start with, "So C.G. if you could rate kissing me from it was alright but that is all the only one I want from him, I am a really good kisser but not boyfriend material for you, Or finally He would make a really good boyfriend."

C.G. finally sat up and looked at him "Why do you want to know?" asked arching her eyebrows.

"Because I never have been kissed by a girl before and you're the first girl I did kiss."

"Well am I not special for that bulletin? I would say…" She came down from her bunk and sat on the floor and smiled.

"Oh come on Cege you know you have a crush on Squibbon." they laughed and gently touched her hands C.G. did a little half smile. "But how was kissing me Cege?"

C.G. smiled and leaned close to him she whispered, "You tell me." He looked confused he shook his head still confused. "It means KISS me."

"Oh that I didn't know." Luis closed his eyes and their lips touched Luis put his hand gently onto C.G.'s cheek.


	14. Girl talk

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stacy peeked in to see Luis and C.G. sitting on the floor, kissing she came back out and shut the door and she gave Emily and Ethan a thumbs up. "Romeo has his Juliet."

"Tell Luis I want to talk to him ok girls." The girls nodded Ethan walked out with Squibbon.

Emily's eyes followed him. She had one giant smile cross her face. "So you have the hots for Ethan huh?" Stacy saw Emily just whip her head around as Emily's face was a soft pink.

Emily looked at the ground noticing Stacy was on a match making roll. She had to lie even though she did. "No I don't, but if I did he probably would not like me the same…. Would he?"

Stacy was nodding her head, Luis walked out of the cabin with C.G. they were holding hands. Stacy looked to see for once Luis had girlfriend. "Oh it the new time flyer couple." Stacy and Emily bursted out laughing Luis smiled at C.G. he had his normal love struck expression on his face.

C.G. looked at him and then she couldn't help but give a little flirting giggle back at him. Luis looked at his laughing sister and the laughing Emily "So what is up with you two laughing hyenas?''

"Not much just an inside joke right Stac." Emily said nodding to Stacy.

"Yeah, just a girl joke that you would never understand Luis. By the way you better go talk to Ethan he would want some details."

Luis looked confused he shook head and let go of C.G.'s hand and kissed her on the forehead. "What does the dude want me to do now? Forget it I will find out, See you C.G." C.G. nodded she could help but look like her feet weren't not going to touch the floor. "Oh before I do. C.G. you and me still going collect the soil samples using the dune skimmer later?"

C.G. giggled and leaned against the wall she had the love struck look on her face this time. "Affirmative, see then Luis." She waved at him and watched him leave the room.

Emily and Stacy watch and waited for Luis to shut the hatch then turned to C.G. "He asked you on a date? You two are like perfect for each other." They said jumping up from the floor while brushing the dirt from the floor off their hands.

C.G. looked up at them she was surprised about how they jump to hear about Luis and her relationship. "It is not a date we are collecting soil samples."

"He asked you that qualifies as a date." Stacy said patting C.G. on her shoulder.

C.G. rolled her eyes and while she did that she pulled out a tube of lip gloss and gently applied it to her lips. C.G. noticed Stacy and Emily were looking at her with the yeah right look as the guys would call it. "What, I always wear lip gloss."

Stacy laughed shaking her head the same way Luis did when he was talking to her father. Stacy knew C.G. never wore make up or lip gloss until she accidentally kissed Luis. "C.G. this would be an idiotic question but since when did you start wearing lip gloss let alone wear make up?" C.G. put the tube of lip gloss back into her pocket and put her hands on her hips.

Emily took her pig tails out of her hair and grabbed her travel brush. "Hey Stacy can you fix my hair?"

"Sure Em let me see that brush." Stacy grabbed the brush and she pulled Emily's hair into one lovely French braid.

"But Stacy she started wearing lip gloss after she kissed Luis." That made all the girls laugh.

"Hey C.G did you know my brother rides dirt bikes and motorcycles" Stacy said finishing Emily's hair. "Isn't that what a dune skimmer is like a Dirt bike?" Emily could help but her jaw drop she never knew Luis was into extreme sports. "Yeah if I didn't have to watch him every summer night with our older brother I would be doing the same."

"He told me when we were on the dune skimmer before." C.G. said leaning back again. She walked to the other side to lean against the door. "So Emily if a guy asking you to do something with him then that counts as a date?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking C.G.?" Emily noticing C.G.'s teasing face.

"So when Ethan asked you to walk Squibbon with him, did you two have a date?" C.G. smiled she knew Emily had a crush on Ethan.

Stacy notice Emily face go all red and Emily looked at the floor. She just shook her head quickly. Stacy could see that Emily was completely embarrassed. "So you do like Ethan, why did you tell me?"

Emily was about talk until the hatch opened and C.G. (Who was leaning against the door.) fell backwards into the comforting arms of her boyfriend Luis. C.G. looked up to see his loving smile Emily stood there came out of her trance she was only able to say. "Awesome catch Luis!"

Luis helped C.G. and put his arm around her. "Cege your father's on the time telecomunnicator…" before he finished C.G. zipped out of the room to the control room. "And she is gone isn't she?''

Stacy and Emily nodded their heads and followed her and Luis shrudded and walk to the control room.


	15. Good News?

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

The crew all stood around the telecomunnicator everyone except Ethan was listening to what the man had to say until, "Cassiopeia you crew and you must swim in the shallow seas to see the salt contract in it."

"Of course Stacy go get the subasuits, Emily get the helmets…" C.G. commanded until her father stopped her.

"No Cassie dear you are going to swim normally in the water with out subagear. Would that be a problem C.G. with any of your crew mates? You're a lifeguard here at the Academy pool."

"I do not have the problem I just don't know how we do not have swim suits."

"I brought mine for swim team practice before Luis dragged us to the park." Stacy said

"I have mine too for when I go to the city pool for Lifeguard training." Luis said "Don't you have yours too for the class Em." Emily nodded.

"And I have mine too I go swimming after football practice." Ethan said.

The rest looked at C.G. she didn't want to get in the water with the spindle troopers. Her father looked at her to see her do a quick shiver. "C.G. your life guard uniform is in the storage compartment under the engine room."

C.G. nodded and as her father shut communications she let out a little shriek "I hate spiders and in the shallow sea there are spiders."

Ethan was a little tick off that C.G almost screamed in his ear. As Luis tried to calm down C.G. which didn't take long and the rest grabbed the food Emily was cooking for them. Luis and C.G. had to sit at opposites sides of the table because there wasn't enough room on the side they always sat on. They didn't care though as they played footsies under the table. The rest could but feel their feet being tickled. The rest leaned back "Ok we can not stop you two from going out but whoever is play footsie with us please stop!"

C.G. and Luis jump back and responded at the same time "Sorry!" They look at each other and blushed and continued eating and played footsie on the other side of the table. Luis seem to be at his happiest since he started dating C.G. they looked up and smiled.

Luis and C.G. finished up and C.G. talked with Emily and Stacy Luis only starred at C.G. when he was talking with Ethan. Ethan could help but noticed Luis love struck behavior. "Dude if you want to talk with your girlfriend then you can I am not stopping you." Luis stood up walked over to the girls and started talking with C.G. "I didn't it literally Luis" He whispered to himself as the other two girls walked over they sat down with him. "Luis and C.G. are completely in love and it is sickening."

"Eeth they just started dating a couple of hours ago ok so give them a break." Stacy said sitting across from the scene to see them laughing and holding hands. Luis seem to be getting tired they heard him say good night to C.G. and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night bro."

Luis just waved and walked out Stacy noticed he did that when he was really tired she didn't blame him he had a long day: He fought with Jeremy over C.G. and he got a girlfriend, so he deserve to go to sleep. C.G. just stood where she was and look at the infostation she decided to turn it on Stacy noticed C.G. was nervous about the spindle troopers. "Cege how 'bout you go to bed we need you rested up when you pilot ok night."

"Ok thank you for the concern. Good night crew." She shut the door and walked to the Crew quarters to find Luis lying down in his bunk wide awake she threw the halodact at him. He caught it and put it in the cabinet below him. "So I guess you're not tired after all?"

Luis laughed and he shut his eyes "Yes I am Cege I was just thinking about something.

"What was it about Luis…? Luis dear… Oh I guess you're asleep." She knelt down next to him and kissed his cheek and went to her own bunk. She fell fast asleep before anyone else walked in, as the rest of the crew walked in Squibbon sneaked in between Luis arms and Luis snuggling his head close to the octo-monkey. The rest follow them and fell asleep.


	16. guys' turn to speak

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Taking you back to a couple hours early) Stacy peeked in to see Luis and C.G. sitting on the floor, kissing she came back out and shut the door and she gave Emily and Ethan a thumbs up. "Romeo has his Juliet."

"Tell Luis I want to talk to him ok girls." The girls nodded Ethan walked out with Squibbon.

Emily's eyes followed him. She had one giant smile cross her face. "So you have the hots for Ethan huh?" Stacy saw Emily just whip her head around as Emily's face was a soft pink.

Emily looked at the ground noticing Stacy was on a match making roll. She had to lie even though she did. "No I don't, but if I did he probably would not like me the same…. Would he?"

Stacy was nodding her head, Luis walked out of the cabin with C.G. they were holding hands. Stacy looked to see for once Luis had girlfriend. "Oh it the new time flyer couple." Stacy and Emily bursted out laughing Luis smiled at C.G. he had his normal love struck expression on his face.

C.G. looked at him and then she couldn't help but give a little flirting giggle back at him. Luis looked at his laughing sister and the laughing Emily "So what is up with you two laughing hyenas?''

"Not much just an inside joke right Stac." Emily said nodding to Stacy.

"Yeah, just a girl joke that you would never understand Luis. By the way you better go talk to Ethan he would want some details."

Luis looked confused he shook head and let go of C.G.'s hand and kissed her on the forehead. "What does the dude want me to do now? Forget it I will find out, See you C.G." C.G. nodded she could help but look like her feet weren't not going to touch the floor. "Oh before I do. C.G. you and me still going collect the soil samples using the dune skimmer later?"

C.G. giggled and leaned against the wall she had the love struck look on her face this time. "Affirmative, see then Luis." She waved at him and watched him leave the room.

Luis walked out to find Ethan feeding Squibbon. Luis sat in a chair near the infostation as Ethan sat at the table. "Eeth the girls said you wanted to talk to me. So what's up?"

"Ok since you are now the Ladies' man here is there any way to get Emily to go out with me?" Ethan asked as he almost ate a piece of the Squibbon food.

"I like the sound of that…. Anyway just talk to her and then flirt with her and then from there ask her to take a ride on the dune skimmer with you or you will think of something. Now I have a question to ask you." Luis said he to a troubled look on his face. Ethan nodded he sat there to hear the question from Luis. Luis shifted arms that was leaning on and continued, "Ok C.G. told three weeks ago that her birthday was coming up in a month," The time telecomunnicator turns on to show C.G. father to find Luis's back to him and talking with Ethan. "But I don't how I can Cege a gift." He put elbows on his legs and head in his hands.

"May I offer some assistants, but first why do you care if you give C.G. a gift?" C.G. father asked as he arched his eyebrows. Luis seemed not to answer C.G.'s father "Ah I see affairs of the heart correct Luis?"

"Affirmative, sir, but…" Luis began until he noticed the giant smile on C.G. father's face. "She must have told you already hasn't she?"

Her father arched his eyebrows again "NO told me what Luis?"

"That he is dating your daughter." Ethan said out of site of the time telecomunnicator. Luis looked over his shoulder and snarled at Ethan then put his hand out his forehead. "And now I better run." Ethan said standing up as Luis locked the hatch.

"Oh-no if I go down you are going down with me." Luis said turn back to see the joyful face of the man.

He seem to be smiling "Finally my daughter final chose someone intelligent. I never like the other boy what was his name Jeremy? Never mind I have an idea I can give a duplicate of the gemstone that you and C.G. found back at the Great Platue."

"Yeah his name was Jeremy that creep…"Ethan said as he pointed to Luis. "Luckily Luis showed him and so didn't Stacy."

"Ethan shut up so I can listen." Luis said he put his finger to Ethan to show be quite. "Wait did you say gemstone? We found a gemstone back their in the mountain?"

"Yes to both now I will show the secret of how I made the necklace that belongs to C.G.'s mother." He sent Luis the old wooden beads, twine, and the duplicate of the gemstone (the gemstone was an Amethyst crystal). "She loved it and she wore it every second since I gave it to her."

"Thanks Big C. You are the best." Luis said as put the stuff items in his pocket.

"Oh I remember I need to talk to Cassiopeia about the next place to explore." Said the man before he bursted from being over filled with joy.

"You got it sir, Luis go get your girlfriend." Ethan said picking up the Squibbon.

"Thanks Eeth." Luis said about open the door. As he open the door he saw C.G. fell into his arms. He looked and smiled down at C.G. C.G. looked up to see his loving smile.

Emily stood there came out of her trance she was only able to say. "Awesome catch Luis!" Luis shut the door behind him.

Luis helped C.G. and put his arm around her. "Cege your father's on the time telecomunnicator…" before he finished C.G. zipped out of the room to the control room. "And she is gone isn't she?''

Stacy and Emily nodded their heads and followed her and Luis shrugged and walk to the control room.


	17. Merry Kissmas

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Luis woke up even before C.G. it must have been four in the morning. He arose from his bunk and walked over to C.G.'s he couldn't help but kiss her since her head was tilted to him. He looked at her to see her smile even though she was asleep. Luis walked out so he didn't stir any one from there sleep. Since no one was up he decided to take a shower. It must have at least six minutes later before C.G. woke up. She came down from her bunk to realize Luis wasn't there. She walked out to the walk way to just as Luis put on his old blue jeans as he walked out of the bathroom putting on his shirt. "Whoa!! C.G. I thought you were asleep."

C.G. noticing Luis shirt was off she just blushed she didn't mean to scare him. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well at least I wasn't putting on my jeans ok. By the way do you mind leaving me to putting on my shirt? Oh to be warned it is around Christmas back I our era so be ready for Stacy to say Merry Christmas." Luis said motioning C.G. to the control room. Luis put on his shirt before anyone else came out that he highly doubted but he wasn't taking any chances. He came to see C.G. working on something he sat at the opposite end of the table he started to braid the twine the he got from C.G.'s father for C.G.'s necklace. Luis looked up to see C.G. sit next to him she seem to be embarrassed. "C.G. if you're embarrassed about what happen a couple of minutes ago it is ok." He said as he stopped to get her a quick kiss.

C.G. watched him slip out a wooden bead from his pocket to see him put it on the twine. "What are you making Luis?" To see him continue working as his finger continued braiding.

Luis laughed then he continued he didn't want to tell C.G. but he sort of had to. "It is your birthday present Cege" When she heard that she kissed him.

"That is sweet of you Luis you didn't have get me or in this case make me anything I would have like it if you just remembered."

"But I am not telling what it is yet." Luis went back to working on her necklace C.G. went to check on the engine as Luis slipped out the real gift for C.G. the amethyst crystal and put it on the middle of the necklace he continued working as he saw Emily coming from mid-ship Luis look up. "Hi Emily Squibbon was with me last night when I saw him this morning I might have scared him when I pushed him to the wall."

"Ok. What do you have there Luis?" Emily said looking over the table she notice Luis was making something as he moved his fingers. "Is that an amethyst?" She noticed Luis hid it when Luis saw C.G. come up from the engine room.

"Good morning Emily did you have a good night's rest?" C.G. said noticing Luis wasn't putting away her birthday gift.

"I good thank for asking." Emily grabbed the kettle and filled it with water and put it on the stove Emily sat across the table from C.G. as C.G. sat next to Luis. Luis had listen to Emily and C.G. with their girl talk until Ethan and Stacy walked in they thought it was a little early for Ethan to be up. Emily notice Ethan was ready holding a cup she knew was ready from her world famous hot chocolate. "I guess the water is ready any want ginger in theirs," She saw Ethan's hand go up. "Cinnamon," Stacy and C.G.'s hand went up. "Or both?" Luis's hand went up and Emily neither in her's she handed everyone theirs.

The crew drank their hot chocolate and the crew noticed Luis and C.G. were sitting under the mistletoe. Stacy look at Emily and Emily shook her head she wasn't going to say it. Stacy glared at Emily and Emily glared back. Luis looked at C.G. and she was looking back at him. She couldn't help but laugh at his chocolate mustache "Um Luis you have a little chocolate over your lip." She said as she handed him a napkin and watched him wiped his lip off.

"That is embarrassing." Luis said as he looked up to see mistletoe hanging over them. Then he looks at Stacy with an annoyed look on his face. "Very funny Stacy put mistletoe over Cege and me."

"What is mistletoe?" C.G. said as she looked up and back down to the rest of the crew.

Emily finished her drink and answered her, "Around Christmas people put up as if two people just happen to stand under it they have to kiss even if it is on accident."

C.G. and Luis just got it over with and kissed they didn't care now that they were dating. C.G. looked over to Emily and Ethan to notice that there was a mistletoe over them too she nudged Luis and showed him. They said at the same time. "So Ethan Emily you guys got to kiss aren't you two sitting under the mistletoe."

"WHAT?!" They both looked up to see mistletoe. "STACY!! We said just Luis and C.G."


	18. Breaking news

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

C.G. remember what Emily said 'two people just happen to stand under it they have to kiss even if it is on accident.' She sneaked a little smile. "Emily Ethan you guys have to kiss you are under the mistletoe."

"We are not going to kiss." Ethan said as he reached up to grab the little decoration that sat over him and Emily.

"Oh Ethan come on you have been giving me junk for not kissing C.G. so…"

Luis felt a small sting over his arm C.G. yanked his arm when he stood up and he felt her hand slap him right into the middle of his back. "Now don't ask what the heck just hit you."

The crew bursted out laughing. Luis looked at the mistletoe over where they sat "C.G. do you want to get the mistletoe down?"

C.G. nodded as she stood on the chair she still could reach it. "Luis can you please help me up." Luis look and shook his head C.G. gave him her gently smile, "Please do not make me beg." Luis just smiled and shook his head. "Please Louie for me."

Everyone bursted into laughter Stacy could help but pick on her brother "Louie at least she didn't go Louiepoo." Luis helped C.G. he locked his finger together as C.G. stepped into his hand him and he lifted her up long enough for C.G. to grab the mistletoe. C.G. handed the mistletoe to Stacy for her to take. "Aww you didn't want to use it to kiss Louie." C.G. joined into the laughter this time.

"No I just got go Luis he very well trained." She said, Luis came and hugging her as she was turned around as she hugged his arms.

"That wasn't nice Cassie…" He noticed C.G. gave him a glare "I mean Cege, C.G., sweetie, cutie. Oh boy I am in for it now. From my fifth teen year old girlfriend."

"Hello I am about to turn sixteen in two days there, Luis." As she gently patting his cheek.

"Yes you keep telling me C.G. but as long as you do not hit me I will happy." That sent everyone laughing C.G. gave Luis a kiss on his cheek and start piloting the time flyer. Luis went to the table and continued working on C.G.'s necklace to see Stacy cleaning off the table She looked over his shoulder he shut her up before she screamed out he whispered "yes, this an amethyst crystal don't tell C.G. its for her."

He regretted saying that to Stacy because Stacy was going to pick on him. She whispered and pinched his cheek like his mom would do "Ww wnywing for wittle Wouie." She went off laughing she ran into Emily in the kitchen "Louie is working a necklace for C.G. it for her 16th birthday."

"Come on Stacy didn't you call your ex-boyfriend Cody-bear?" Emily said "Why are picking on C.G. for calling Luis Louie?" Making up a breakfast since it was 6 am and Ethan had fallen back to sleep.

"Yeah I thought we said we were never going to talk about Cody."

Back in the Control room Luis and C.G. were flirting with each other when they were busy doing something else. Luis got done with the necklace and he jump up he celebrated. "Finally I got it done."

"You spent every second on that what is it?" C.G. as she looked at the item in his hand.

"Your birthday gift," Luis said as he watched C.G. go into autopilot she turned around and got up from her chair she smiled at Luis. "I know I shouldn't have but it would look great on you. Please shut your eyes C.G." C.G. smiled and shut her eyes Luis stepped behind her. Luis took a deep breath and gently put it on her neck and tied the necklace the way her father told him how to.

She look at the mirror in mid-ship she just ran back to Luis and hugged him they hugged for a while it seemed like forever just because they didn't want to let each other go. "Thank you Luis." She had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Hey it is ok Cege don't cry there is nothing to be sad about at least not while here I help you through it." Luis said as he walked C.G. over to the table as she sat Luis sat on his knees and wiped away C.G.'s tear.

C.G. just giggled a little and answered him "No I am just wondering what my brother is doing."

"Little Ezekiel will thinking about his beautiful older sister turning sixteen." Luis said put his hand on her cheek. C.G. put her hand over his. They laughed and just smiled they knew he was probably correct yet C.G. thought of her twin brother Malachi.

C.G. looked away and took his hand off her face and just held it in her's and he looked up to see something was troubling C.G. he went to the other side of her and held her hand tight she put her head on his shoulder. "Actually Luis I have something to tell."

"Oh god you are not pregnant are you? I am not ready to become a father." Luis asked looking at her. C.G. punched him in the arm "Ouch I guess not then what is it sweetie?"

"I have a twin brother his name is Malachi. I don't like to tell anyone but I have to tell you and everyone else because he is joining our crew after the ocean swimming." Luis laughed and kissed her cheek which she thought wasn't polite to laugh.

"Oh you don't want your brother here? Why you don't have to spend time with him I mean I do not spend with Stacy and she is my twin sister?" Luis as stood up to get Squibbon something to eat "Cege I will be right back ok I think Squibby getting hungry." C.G. nodded and walked to the chair and started to pilot the Time Flyer the reason she didn't want her brother there was because Ezekiel was with her dad at the scientists' meeting and Malachi had to go with her because her mother died for cancer two days ago and her father told her after she ran into Luis with his shirt off a couple hours ago. Luis walked in to see C.G. piloting he seem to notice she was crying even more he grabbed a napkin knelt next to her. She tried to wipe away her tears before he came close to her she went back into autopilot. "Other then brother coming something else is wrong what is it Cege." Luis hated seeing C.G. like this.

C.G. just stood up and fell forwards (On accident she just seem like she weak for a second) Luis caught her and helped her to the table at sat there with her again. C.G. put her head in her hands and bursted into tears again. Luis just stroked her hair he couldn't help but think he did something to upset her. He wrapped his arms around her and she just put her head on his chest. She was able to stop crying and they let go of each other. "The reason I was crying…" she seem to sniff and continue "before you joined me this morning my father told me that Malachi was joining us while he was off to a conference while he took Ezekiel and I asked why Malachi couldn't stay home with mother he told me that my mother…" Luis saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Let me guess your mom… um… died." C.G. just wrapped her arms around him and he just shed a little tear he hated to see C.G. like this he just stroked her hair as she cried a little she stood up.

"I am going to take a shower see you later Luis." C.G. said as she just gave him a quick hug. Luis nodded and kissed her it seemed that her lips were wet from all the crying she did. C.G. walk out to find Ethan was finally wide awake Ethan just walked by to see the necklace C.G. had Luis gave it to her early he thought. "Good morning Ethan good to see that you are up."

"Good morning C.G." Ethan said walking by her into the control to find Luis sitting at the table he seem to be thinking about something. Ethan noticed Luis shirt was soaked on the shoulder and chest. "Dude gave Cege the necklace already?" Luis nodded as he saw Ethan looking down at him. Ethan put his hand up for a high five Luis slapped it and continued thinking about C.G.'s problem, "Awesome, Luis let me guess she liked it so much she had tears of joy."

"No she started crying about something else dude." Luis said as he stood up he was about walk out. "I never seen her to depress man, I hope she will get better."

"Luis wait …" Stacy said as Luis left she set down the oatmeal and bacon Emily made. "What is up with Luis? He does even shut off his communica…"She said as she heard Luis talking.

"C.G. are you well." Luis said hearing the sink instead of the shower. Luis lean against the door and knocked on the door. "C.G. I know you're depressed about what happen to your mom but please talk to me."

C.G. shut off the sink and wiped her face with the water. "I am ok Luis I will be out in a second." C.G. came out of the bathroom to find Luis standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Thank you for the necklace Luis." Luis smiled C.G. had her hair wet and face was wet. Luis just leaned in and kissed her for a couple of minutes.

When Emily just heard them kissing she had to see what going on she walked over the cameras that were setting up in the control room mid-ship and crew quarters. She looked at mid ship to find Luis and C.G. Standing there making-out in the hallway. "They really need to get a room." Pointing to the couple in the hall way.

"What?" Stacy said jump out of her seat she ran to the screens to see her brother and C.G. making out Luis and C.G. were in the corner but still could be seen. She looked at her communicator and decided to scare them. "Hey guys breakfast is ready."

In the hall way Luis and C.G. stopped to hear the laughter of the other three. They walked in and snarled at them and ate the bacon and oatmeal. C.G. noticed that she better watch for 100 million AD. The other three were talking to Luis. "Hey Luis did you like making out with Cege?" Ethan said leaning back.

"What were talking when you said 'Cege talk to me I know your depress about what happen to mom'?" Emily ask curious as she looked at Ethan.


	19. summer swim

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Luis looked over at C.G. was hard at work so he lowered his voice so she wouldn't hear him, "C.G.'s mother died two days ago and she just found out this morning when her father said Malachi C.G.'s twin brother was coming to join us when is gone at work with her little brother Ezekiel."

Luis looked back to see C.G. was just focus on the sky the rest just look at each other Stacy whisper to Emily and Ethan "Guys we can not pick on Luis and C.G. for a couple of weeks."

C.G. heard that and turned around for a second. "I know what you guys are talking about I am fine just a little shocked ok." She turn back to the sky and Luis sat at the infostation he grab the headphones he put them on and as he went to C.G, current emotions "Luis I suggest you should shut off the Infostation. I think it can't read minds but continued if you want."

Luis took off the headphones. "Cege I am just worried about you ok it what boyfriends do is care about their girlfriends." C.G. smiled in Luis's direction and Luis smiled back. Luis continued listening and just heard what he heard the other day that C.G. was in love with him. "You're right C.G. it can't read minds."

"We are here now prepared for landing or seaing whatever you want to call it." C.G. said to everyone Stacy leaned in a chair across from her brother at the infostation. Emily and Ethan sat at the table and Squibbon hung around Emily's back.

As the crewed 'landed' in the shallow seas they had to remember they would be swimming in the sea it was a hot summer in the shallow seas. C.G. had to go down past the engine room to the storage compartment to grab her swim suit and came back up the girls went to the crew quarters to change while the guys waited for the bathroom since there was a hatch in the crew quarters C.G., Emily and Stacy climbed on to the top of the ship and pulled out their hair ties. Emily and Stacy jumped into the water.

The guys came out of the ship through the crew quarters hatch. Ethan jumped of the wing into a cannon ball which made a huge wave as C.G. just sat on the wing she didn't want to go into the water just in case spindle troopers were near. Luis dive off the wing when he came up he saw that C.G. wasn't going to come in. He swam over to where C.G. was sitting and lifted himself up so he could talk to her. "Come on C.G. there is no Ocean Phantoms around Jump in."

"No I am not jumping in." C.G. notice Luis stood up she jumped up. "No Luis I know what you are going to do."

"Come On Cege." Luis grabbed C.G.'s hands as she started to laugh.

"NO LUIS!! I AM NOT! NO LUIS STOP!" C.G. tripped and fell on to Luis. She looked at him to see his clever face. "NO Luis No Luis please don't." Luis grabbed her hands again they seem to be laughing their heads off.

"Come on Cege just for 4 minutes." Luis said when he said that grabbed her around the waist and they start to be like hug while wrestling. Luis got to around he jumped in Ocean with C.G. she pop up and started swimming.

As she started swimming around C.G. notice Luis was not there with them she thought he went off to grab something. "Hey Stacy have you seen your brother." All of a sudden she felt something grab her foot. "What the heck just grabbed me?"

She put head under water to see Luis holding her foot she kick her foot loose. Luis swam up to the surface to have talk with C.G. "Did I scare you." C.G. splashed him with water and swam to the wing. "C.G. if did I am really sorry."

"No my leg is hurting I need to check on it." C.G. said Luis swam back with her and helped her up when he did he notice she had blood on her leg. He cleaned off the blood to notice that she must have swum into fire coral, since there were no marks in her legs.

Emily came out to go start working on lunch and Stacy came in to help and Ethan came in so he wasn't alone. Luis was bandaging C.G. up so she wouldn't be bleeding. They change back into their normal clothes and as before C.G. walked out when she found Luis stepping out of the bathroom putting on his shirt. He looked to see C.G walking by, "I need to learn to put my shirt on in the bathroom."

"I think you just want me to see you with out your shirt." Walking over to him. She noticed Luis had to abs that was surprise to her and his arms had muscles she never saw his arms under the long sleeve shirt of his. He smiled and he put on his shirt and walked out talking. Ethan and them were not there so C.G. brought up happened in the hall. "You should wear just your short sleeve shirt unless you like the long sleeve one."

"Actually I wear the Long sleeves so no one thinks that I work out. I use it so I don't have a girlfriend because in our era girls fall the boys with muscle instead of brain power or a good personality. I mean they go for guys like Ethan." Luis said as he and C.G. started to play footsie under the table.

"Well I would never fell for Ethan because I found some one who is really Cute, Sweet, kind and funny." C.G. said leaning in touching noses with Luis. He smiled and laughed.

"Me or the Squibbon?" Luis said as he and C.G. started giggling and continued to touch Noses.


	20. pet names

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ethan walked in on their snogging feast. Ethan seemed to be rolling his eyes at the scene, Luis stopped and tilted his head to so he could kiss C.G. "Hello I know you two are dating but how are we working on our mission?" Ethan said because Luis was supposed to help Ethan land a date with Emily.

Luis stopped kissing C.G. to see Ethan was pointing to Emily. C.G. stood up and grabbed a flashlight to check the Engine. "C.G. let me and Ethan check the engine you can go talk with Stacy and Em." She stepped back.

"No I can do it Luis." She said as she started as she slipped on the steps down Luis grabbed her. "Thank you I guess it wouldn't hurt if you guys checked it." Luis stepped away so C.G. could get up. He and Ethan went down the ladder.

"Ethan check your communicator to make sure that it is off we don't want to have the girls hear us talking." Luis said shutting off his communicator.

The girls heard that and felt insulted C.G. figured Luis needed to talk with someone other then her. Stacy, C.G., and Emily sat on the counters in the kitchen drinking a hand made smoothie by Stacy. "So C.G. you seem to like dating Luis?" Emily said as she took a sip of her drink.

C.G. nodded and smiled about when she ran into Luis in the hall when he had his shirt off. Stacy had to bring up the topic, "Emily remember it is Louie not Luis." C.G. smiled and laughed.

"Hey if the guys shut off their communicator then we should." Emily said as they shut off their.

Ethan held the light as Luis checked the engine. Luis noticed some wires were broke loose but nothing to serious. "Ethan give me those wire cutters would you please." Ethan handed Luis the wire cutters. It took Luis about two seconds all he did was sip and attach the wires together.

"Luis I tried to talk to Emily but she is spending all her time with Stac. How am I suppose to spend time with Em if I can't even talk with her."

"Dude trust me before I even got to start flirting with Cege I had to deal with her father interrupting us or Stac, Emily, you I thank Squibbon though he was the reason C.G. and I started spending time with C.G." Luis said as came out from under the engine he wiped sweat from his cheek as he had grease on his hand it lefted a strike.

"Yeah but how can I use Squibbon so he can do the same thing for Emily and I. I think I'm screwed dude. Luis I think it is leaking over there." Luis went back under and started working again he came back up.

"No it is just more grease that is defrosting from the cold weather last night. You are correct there is on way Squibbon can help. I think we need the help of Stac." Luis went clean off the engine and when he did he had a year worth of grease on it, which stuck onto him. "Something tells me that they never clean engines in the future." Luis shut the hatch where engine sat. "I think I am going to take a shower before my date with C.G. I am all grease."

"You have a date with Cege?" Ethan said as he handed Luis a grease rag. "But I thought you were going to help me with Em?"

"Crap, I promised C.G. that we would ride the dune skimmer and collect soil samples in the northern forest. Let Squibbon out of the hatch and you and Emily go find him without Stacy hopefully Malachi will be here to help out with Stacy." Luis planned in his mind and told Ethan every step as he tried to wipe the grease off his clothes.

(Let us see what the girls are up to.)

"Hey Emily if you were dating Ethan what nickname would give him since you to are picking on mine for Luis." C.G. said as she leaned against the wall.

"I do not know … maybe Ethiekins. But that would be if I wanted something." Emily said.

C.G. arched her eyebrows and could help but spit out a little of her drink. Stacy just arched her eyebrows and they replied at the same time "Ethiekins?" and laughed.

"Ok Stacy since my brother Malachi is coming what would call him? You have got to tell." C.G. resting her head on to hand which her elbow was on her knee.

"Do you have to act like my brother when he is being smart?" Stacy asked noticing C.G. was doing her Luis impersonation. C.G. smiled and nodded as she finished her drink. "Maybe… I do know for once in my life I do not have a pet name for a boy." She had no pet for a boy. "I am ruined do not tell the guys."

Emily giggled as C.G. put her cup away. Emily looked away C.G. couldn't have but ask this question on the tip of her tongue. "Emily do you like Ethan as more than a friend?"


	21. welcome to the crew

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emily look at her and her face went red. She Looked at her octo monkey and grabbed a protein bar and unwrapped it to feed to him. Emily thought for a second she had to tell them. "Ok I think he is so cute ok. Now you won't tell him will you?"

"I won't unless you want me too?" Stacy said and C.G. gave the yeah right look as the guys would call it. "What I won't tell them… Oh you thought I told the guys you like Luis."

"No I know the infostation blurted that out. I just thought you would be the one who leak it out to the boys." C.G. said until she noticed a one man probe go by the window. "Did you see that? Oh no I think my brother is here."

"Malachi is here? Really I would love to meet him." Stacy said as she almost ran out the door.

Emily and C.G. looked at each other Emily couldn't resisted "LOVE? I think she has a crush on him already." Emily and C.G. laughed and walked to the control room to find the boys were not back yet from the engine room.

C.G. heard foot steps on the roof of the time flyer, and heard her brother's voice "Cassiopeia open the over hatch please."

"Of course salutations Malachi how is Ezekiel and father?" She said as she gave him a quick hug.

"They are well Father said you have found a boyfriend? Who is the poor fellow?" He said to his sister.

"You are the same old Malachi making cruel comments about me. His name is Luis by the way, oh here this is Emily and this is Stacy Luis and Ethan are in the Engine room." C.G. watching her brother say cruel remarks to her.

Luis and Ethan came into the control room to see Stacy talking to a boy who looked a little bit like C.G. that must have Malachi Luis thought. Stacy was putting a strand of her behind her ear Luis knew what that meant Stacy was flirting with him Luis just walked out of the room and locked the door of the bathroom and started to take a shower he had to get the grease off before he went to see his girlfriend.

"Ethan where is Luis? I want to talk to him." C.G. said as she sounded annoyed she had her back turned to Malachi.

"He is taking a shower he got covered in grease when we working down in the engine. You are not breaking up with him are you?" Ethan said noticing Emily was laughing with the new male of the group.

"Of course not I just want to get as far away from my brother as I can." C.G. moving to the side "Ethan go talk to Emily please that is an order."

Ethan had no ifs ands or buts he went right over to talk with Emily he and Emily seemed to have quite a lot in common. C.G. watched as Stacy and Malachi talked and Ethan and Emily talked. C.G. seem to become very bored seeing that she had no one to talk to.

C.G. let out a sigh she was very bored until she felt comforting arms wrapped around her. She turned around to see Luis was hugging her she swung her arms around his neck. They were so cute in that position they just stayed there as they whispered to each other. "I took responsibility for this mission so I didn't have to deal with him."

Luis looked at her and up at the other four, they all seem to have separate worlds. C.G. looked with him she was furious to see that her brother was making himself the clown of the group she was use to Ethan as the clown. She looked back at Luis they just, leaned in and kissed.

"So it is true you are dating a primitive?" Malachi asked as he saw C.G and Luis kiss. He seemed curious not mean or a picking way.


	22. New look

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Luis and C.G. let go of each other and stepped back and Luis seemed to be annoyed. C.G. couldn't help but fold her arm in front of her. Stacy looked at Malachi to see he wasn't like Jeremy who tried to break Luis's and C.G.'s friendship. C.G. rolled her eyes at her brother she had to be nice to him or he would start acting like her father. "Yes I am dating Luis. Wait how did father find out that I was dating Luis I didn't tell him?"

Luis grabbed the back of his neck and looked up at Ethan. "Um … Cege… I was talking with your father…. And Ethan blurted it out to your father." Luis shut his eyes he could already hear her screaming.

"HE DID WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHY? LUIS I CAN NOT BELIEVE…" C.G. screamed as she was embarrassed that her father may have already yelled at Luis. "Luis I am sorry for what ever my Father said to you."

"Cassiopeia Father was excited to hear Ethan say that father wanted you to become romantically involved with Luis." Malachi said as he seen the drama that he was causing.

C.G. Looked at Luis and Luis looked at her. Their jaws just dropped they just had to say "He did?" They seem to be shocked they had to remember when her father yelled at Luis for catching C.G. when she fell into the cabin and when he helped her up when Squibbon grabbed her shoe and pull her leg.

Luis remembered that her father sent Jeremy to get her to date him. "Wait a second if he waited me to become her boyfriend." Malachi nodded. "Then why did he send Jeremy to set C.G. up with him."

The girls looked at each other. Ethan just leaned back and Luis look as serious as he could. "My father did not send Jeremy here he got expelled from the academy a week ago. So he came here to get send back into the Academy."

Emily smelt something was burning she ran and came out with Lunch "Lunch Malachi would you like to join us." Malachi nodded he waited for everyone to sit before he did. He was able to take a seat next to Stacy everyone except Stacy and Malachi noticed that they were basically talking to long and hardly eating. They were talking even more then C.G. and Luis as Ethan was able to talk with Emily. Emily noticed that it was like they were pairing off. "Hey Ethan does it look like we all are being paired off?"

Ethan looked around and went back to talking with Emily "Yeah it does the two love nerds over there…"

"We heard that Ethan." C.G. and Luis said interrupting the conversation they were having. Then went back to as they seem to flirting and talking with each other.

Ethan continued with Emily, "The twins of those two over there. Then finally you and me. I mean as friends right." Emily nodded they both seem hurt as he said 'just friends right'.

"I am going pilot us to the northern Forest of 200 million AD." C.G. said as she kissed Luis on the cheek and stood up. Stacy walked over to C.G. and they both made sure their communicators were off. "I see you seem to have a crush on my brother am I correct?"

"Well uh… I… ok I do but I do not want to date him because I have a boyfriend from our era." Stacy said to as looked up to see C.G. was focus on the sky.

C.G. looked back at Luis to see how he change a little bit for her. She decided that it was time for her to change for him a little. "Stacy tomorrow can I borrow some of your clothes?" C.G. asked as she was still focus on the sky. "And can you help me with my hair I want to look different for my sixteenth birthday."

Stacy just gave a little smirk at the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure it is not for Luis?" C.G. sighed as she seemed to be as open as a book to Emily and Stacy. "Never mind Cege I was kidding sure I will help you. I will even get Emily to help."

C.G. smiled she like that they had her back "Actually Stacy It is for my date with Luis tomorrow. Don't tell him it is a surprise like he said a couple of days ago, he think I would great in 21st century clothes." C.G. still at a whisper Stacy seem to be in her own world though.

Luis and Ethan were talking with Malachi as Stacy and Emily were talking in the kitchen while Stacy took kitchen duty of cleaning up counters, oven, and dishes. "So Cege wants us to help her look like a teenage girl in our era for her date with Luis?" Emily asked looking out to the guys. Stacy wet the rag she used to clean and nodded to Emily. "She must really like Luis then? Well ok I will get her outfit tomorrow morning and you do her hair." Emily said as she looked over at C.G.

They could C.G. through her communicator "Prepare for landing everyone." The guys sat at the table and grabbed a hold just in case of a rough landing as the girls grabbed the counters.


	23. Creature Chasos

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

C.G. told Luis him Ethan and Malachi would studying be the forest flish as her and the other girl along with Squibbon check out the Squibbons. Luis and C.G. couldn't help but say at the same "Be careful will you?" They just blushed and walked in two different directions.

The girls turned off their communicators; they were talking about C.G.'s surprise for Luis. "So C.G. we are going to lower your ponytail and put your blue bangs like Stacy's, and then curl them."

"For once I understood a conversation that contented clothing advice in it. Is that good?" C.G. said walking with them.

"I guess girls I the future do not talk about fashion." Stacy said as she spotted a family of Squibbons. "Guys there they are let observe their behavior."

They sat there and wrote down everything that happened when they felt the ground shake they all looked worried. "Let's go observe how high we can climb…" they heard a megasquid and C.G. seemed to get scared even worse. "Hurry, hurry." They all climbed and C.G was behind them a little because she thought she had her foot caught.

Luis seem to have flies staying away from him as Ethan and Malachi were getting swarmed. Luis noticed that Flish were swooping low to grab the flies. He started cataloging the why the flish would come to the areas where they were far away from the low slithersucker. Then far away when they were near Slithersuckers. When they felt the ground shake the guys ran towards the Time flyer to find a Megasquid bouncer right in front of it. "Hey super brain Do have any ideas on how to get rid of the Megasquid." Ethan said looking at Luis.

Luis looked over back and shook his head Malachi seem to have gotten an idea when those were talking. "I can use to Camiloigraphic helmet and change myself into a Megasquid and you two can seek in and moved the time flyer and once one move it I can run to were you relocated it."

"Good plan but one problem only C.G. knows how to pilot the time flyer." Ethan said as he watched the Megasquid. "what is it doing it seems to be moving away from the time flyer"

Luis watched the Megasquid "May be it seen some food." Luis noticed it was head to the direction the girls were in. "Hopefully not the girls. You two grabbed the dirt gliders and I will get the dune skimmer."

"Ok Mr. Boss." Ethan said with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Ethan He is thinking about the girls ok." Malachi snapped at Ethan. Ethan was taken aback by Malachi snapping at him. "Girls There might be a megasquid coming your way you be ready for anything" Malachi said and all he hear was white noise. They must have been zipping by until they heard Girls scream.

Luis and Ethan seemed to be the ones who were caught off to see a Megasquid foot about to squish them. Luis grabbed Ethan who kept a hold of the dirt glider. C.G. was up high in the tree but still in megasquid reach all she had to do was climb up one more branch. Emily though it was to late her she had her foot grabbed by the Megasquid. "Uah… Guys HELP!!" Stacy and C.G grabbed Emily hand and hope that the megasquid didn't grab them.

The girls were just hung onto Emily until the Squibbons started to attack the giant monster. "GO Squibs you can do it." The girls shouted it didn't take long for the Megasquid to leave. As they started to climb down the tree Emily slowly climb down but she jump down from the last branch. She landed on her foot wrong and felt it twist and it felt like her older brother tackling her when she was playing football with him.

"Ouch Stacy C.G. I think I twisted my ankle." She propped herself up against the tree. Stacy and C.G. walked beside her and helped her so it wouldn't be worse than it was.

C.G. noticed the guys were coming when she saw Luis had the dune skimmer she thought would be great for Emily. "Emily ride on the of the Dune skimmer with Luis so you don't make your spine any worse then it is."

Luis look at C.G. Confuse to see Emily rubbing her ankle Ethan didn't mind because there was no way he was goofing off on the dirt glider. Emily limped to the back of the dune skimmer she didn't go close to Luis during the ride she just put her hands on his shoulders.

C.G. and Stacy Rode on the dirt glider with Malachi so they didn't have to be with Extreme Ethan. C.G. watched Emily and Luis though and just saw Emily hands on his shoulders. She thought how Emily was a good friend and how she didn't go after her boyfriend.

Back at the Ship Stacy and C.G. helped Emily to her bunk. C.G. sat down next to Luis who was sitting in the engine room by himself. She moved in front of him to see he was depressed. "Is something wrong Luis?" She said as she lifted up his chin with her finger.

Luis looked into her eyes, He just smile and grabbed her other hand. "NO I was just thinking about what we are going to do on our date tomorrow."

"I thought we were going to collect Soil samples." C.G. said little confused, "Oh after that I do not know want to go to the shore close to here and watch the sunset tomorrow." C.G. said standing up and holding out her hand to Luis.

Luis grabbed it and she helped him up Luis gave her a quick kiss before she went up the ladder and he follow as soon as she was out.

Stacy and C.G. went off to talk with Emily. Stacy nudged C.G. when she hugged Luis before leaving. Stacy had to pick on C.G. since she needed pay back to Luis. The guys Talked about Luis having a date with C.G. as the girls did the same. But the girls fell asleep in their bunks and Malachi joined them in the crew quarters.


	24. SURPRISE LUIS

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"C.G. wake up C.G." Stacy said as she shook C.G. Stacy grabbed her pillow and smack C.G. as she did C.G. woke up. "Good now lets get working on our 21st century look." Stacy shook Emily who woke up and jumped on the floor gently with her ankle bandaged.

Emily went to Stacy's dresser and pulled out a paired of faded old blue jeans with flowers embroidered on to them and a lilac T-shirt with and horse on the front of it. "These are good now what sized shoe do you wear Cege?"

"I will wear my boots Emily may I have a belt just in case the pants are big on me." Stacy handed C.G. a belt. Emily and Stacy grabbed a brush and stated brushing their hair. C.G. came back into the room she had her hair down, "How do I look wait where is my necklace that Luis gave me?" C.G. look back to her bunk to find it laying on her pillow. She grabbed it and put it on.

"You look awesome C.G. now let us get started on your hair." Emily said as she brushed C.G. bangs to the front of hair face and pulled the rest back to a low ponytail. Stacy took the curler to her bangs and the back and as they finished they couldn't believe that it was still C.G. "C.G. are you still there?"

C.G. her old uniform away and then look back at the mirror she noticed she was complete different and she put her hands in her pockets. "I love it thanks guys."

They walked out to the control room. "Hey C.G. maybe Luis would recognize you. That would hilarious if he called you Emily." Stacy said sitting on the side Luis and her sat on which just happen to be opposite the door.

"Maybe I am very hungry; I am going to start on your birthday breakfast." Emily said as she started to the kitchen.

"My birthday is tomorrow Emily along with Malachi." C.G. said taking a seat at the table.

"I spilt up twin birthdays so that they each have a special day. So yours is today and Malachi's is tomorrow." Emily said leaving the room just as Ethan walked in to hear the word breakfast. "Ethan isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

"Ha-ha Emily but I guess. Who is … C.G. is that you Luis would be shocked probably. WHOA!" Ethan said as he walked around to see C.G. look like a girl from the 21st century.

Stacy moved so Ethan could slide on her other side and lefted room for Luis and Emily. "Ethan it is a surprise for Luis so don't tell him. It was she choice to do it."

"She looks HOTT!!" C.G. looked up at him in disgust she had a boyfriend who was Ethan's friend. Ethan just looked anyway when he said that.

"Ethan she has a boyfriend remember who is the captain of the soccer team remember. He could run circles around and wipe you at school work." Emily said opening the door way she seem to see Ethan was impressed with C.G.'s makeover. "I am going back to work on breakfast."

As Emily went back to the kitchen Luis came out of mid-ship he just saw Stacy Ethan and what he thought was Emily sitting there. He looked around to find C.G. but he thought C.G. was working in the engine room. "Hey Emily do you know where C.G. is I can't find her." Luis asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am right here Luis," C.G. said turning around to look at him.

Luis jaw dropped he was surprise to see his girlfriend like that. He just looked at her up and down he couldn't believe it. "Cege is that you?"

"Affirmative, how do I look?" C.G. said standing up she saw Luis was very surprised.


	25. tough choice

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Luis just stood there he had his jaw dropped when C.G. didn't get an answer from him she walked to her pilot chair. "I guess you don't like it I will get changed back."

Luis shook his head out of his trance. "This was all for me?" C.G. nodded "Wow I love it but are you comfortable in those clothes?" Luis asked pointing to her clothes.

C.G. sat down and crossed her legs "Yes I love these clothes. But if my father saw me out of my uniform. He would be giving me a fifty-five page ligature about how I am not following mission derivative."

"C.G. how about you go back into your uniform so you do not get ligatured from your father." Luis said as he grabbed the back of his neck. C.G. knew Luis felt embarrassed that she did that for him. C.G. just walked out and she had her head hung down.

Emily came out to see Luis and C.G. talking Stacy Ethan and Emily had to do yell at Luis "Luis what is wrong you?"

Stacy just had to continued "Luis she did this for your date never mind… I am just furious. How could you do that to poor Cege?"

"STACY STOP I DID NOT WANT TO I KNOW SHE TOLD ME SHE GOT THE MAKEOVER FOR ME." Luis yelled as he had tears coming down. "I JUST REMEMBER WE HAD THE DATE OK BUT…"

Everyone saw Luis just bursted to tears as he sat down they realized that Luis and C.G. would have to break up when the mission was over. Ethan said to help Luis "Dude it is ok just don't worry it a long ways away."

Luis became high pitched "Is it or could it happen tomorrow have you ever of thought." Luis stopped for seconds and wiped his face "I have to do it I have to break up with C.G."

"What no Luis you can't C.G. would be heart broken." Emily said as she heard that.

"AND I WOULD NOT EM?" Luis said standing up as he walked back the engine room Luis sat there and he just thought on how he was going to tell C.G. that they were through.

C.G. came back to find everyone except Luis sitting at the table eating breakfast "Where is Luis I haven't seen him seen this morning." C.G. said finishing her breakfast.

"Um… maybe he is working on the engine he wanted to do it himself. He will be finished for your date." Malachi said as he was filled in by the others. He mumbled "hopefully not".

"What?"

"Nothing C.G. Nothing at all." He said.

Everyone finished and scattered everyone try to keep Luis and C.G. far away from each other until Emily's watch said 4:30. She turned to Stacy "Oh-no it is time for their date." Luis came up from the engine room as C.G. pulled out Dune skimmer.

Luis drove while C.G. hung on to him they stopped once in awhile to collect samples C.G. knew Luis had something on his mind "Luis I think we have enough samples lets head to the north shore."

"No let's just sit here to watch the sunset." C.G. looked at Luis confused he was the one who said that they should go to the north shore after collecting soil samples.

"Luis is there something bothering you?" She asked as she put her head on his shoulder. "You seem very depressed."

All he did was kiss her he noticed it was the most passionate one and their last kiss. "Actually, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it Luis?" C.G. said notice there was a tear on his cheek.

Luis seem to be heart broken "Um… C.G…."


	26. Is it True or Not?

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

C.G. noticed Luis crying and wiped away his tears. As Luis felt her soft hand on his cheek he just didn't have the heart to do it. "Um… C.G. I just wanted to say that I love you and I will be heart broken when the mission is over." Luis said as he pulled C.G. into a hug.

"Luis I have been thinking about that to I just do not know if I could stand to be millions of years away from you." C.G. said she hugged him tighter they both did not want that moment to end. "I guess I would rather get lefted in a worm hole then leave you. I love you Luis."

Luis seem to be cry more as he thought about that moment as watch the sun go down he sat on the dune skimmer. C.G. lent her head onto his back. She could but feel heart broken that Luis would have to leave her life. They both were silent as they came to the time flyer everyone in the ship was quiet to see if C.G. would run off crying or if Luis would break up with her.

All anyone saw was them kiss and walk off into the ship. The rest went back and whispered "I guess Luis didn't tell her he might tell her before breakfast tomorrow morning." Stacy said as she watched C.G. and Luis behavior.

"No Luis would have done it tonight if he was going to break up with her. Maybe he realized that…" Ethan said to Stacy to notice Malachi sitting with them.

"Maybe they would be over when they need to. My father said if C.G. feels more comfortable with 21st century teenagers then our civilization then she may be able to live with you guys when the mission is over…"

"That is amazing but will Luis and C.G. be together." Emily asked looking at Malachi.

"Not if he breaks up with her I think we need to grab him and tell him." Stacy eyes widen when she spoke. Everyone ran to the cabin to find Luis and C.G. looking at the infostation. They notice Luis and C.G. were looking at each other more than at the infostation. "I am sorry C.G. but can we borrow my brother for a second."

Luis shrugged towards C.G. and walked out when he shut the hatch he had to tell them first "Ok guys I didn't break up with Cege I just couldn't have the heart to do it. I wish there was someway where C.G. and I could be together…" Luis sighed trying not to shed a tear. "After the mission was over."

Emily thought that was sweet how each care so much about each other. "Luis, there might be a way you can."

"How? How Emily I want to know?" Luis said as he jumped. Emily pointed to Malachi.

"Luis, my father said that if C.G. feels more comfortable with 21st century teenagers then our civilization teenagers then she may be able to…" Malachi not being able to finish.

Luis interrupted "So if she wanted to she could stay with us in the 21st century?" He seem to show a smile as he said that. "But what about where could she live who will be her guardian?"


	27. feeling weak

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Before anyone could answer him C.G. walked in she saw Luis was sort of the outsider as Emily and Ethan were on one side and Stacy and Malachi were on the other. C.G. said nothing as she pulled her hair tie out and walked to the crew quarters. Emily waited for C.G. shut the hatch "Do you think she heard us?"

"Maybe we find out in the morning. Hey I think my compass is going hay-wire again. Luis is it another geomag-whatever?"

"Geomagnetic-reversal possible in the morning we have to Cege. I am turning in good night." Luis said as he almost went unconscious "Whoa that was weird I felt weak for a second…" Luis fell unto the floor which scared everyone.

Ethan and Malachi lifted Luis up and propped him against the wall. Luis shook his head before he passed out on the floor. He was unconscious and no one could wake him up. Emily ran to tell C.G.

Emily shook C.G. (Who was asleep) she jumped out of her bunk "C.G., Luis went unconscious and now he won't wake up." C.G. ran passed her and went to mid-ship.

C.G. felt his forehead and ran to grab the medi-scanner she looked and shook her head. "His temperature is normal what could be happen…" C.G. felt her self become weak.

Stacy caught C.G. before she fainted too. "Watch it you are experiencing the same results Luis was having." C.G. stood up and she realized that they must have got in ill from something they did together.

C.G. fainted right in front of them all. They seemed to noticed that Luis and C.G. were the only two who were showing symptoms of whatever was going on. Malachi walked out of the room no one followed because they wanted to make sure both of them were still alive. All of them heard talking from the control room.

Malachi came out "Um my father needs to talk to all of us. I should advise you to get ready for him to yell at us."

Everyone got up and walk to see the man he seemed very depressed. Stacy kept her eye on mid-ship camera no one noticed until the man spoke to her "Stacy what is that you are starring at?"

"I am watching the mid-ship camera I am noticing that it started after their d…" She caught herself and she changes it quick. The rest gave her the glare. "After collecting soil samples out in the northern forest."

"I know Luis and C.G. had a date." The man said looking over at the screens.

"Father they did bring back soil samples… That's it Stacy put on a face mask and gloves to bring back samples and make sure you do not breathe in any of the samples we can not risk anyone else getting sick." Malachi said handing the equipment to Stacy. Malachi handed face masks to Emily and Ethan. Stacy nodded and went out of the room.


	28. Your choice

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Stacy walked out everyone watched the hall camera Luis seemed to have woke up and he was rubbing his head. Luis looked over at C.G. he seem to be worried and lifted her up. Luis put her arm around his shoulder and took her to the control room.

Luis Looked at everyone "Guys, I think that something happen when we where out collecting Soil samples."

"Way ahead of you dude." Ethan said tossing a face mask to him.

Stacy came in with the soil samples she noticed Luis was fully conscious. She set down the samples and put each one on the scanner each one seemed to be normal except the final one contain Mercury. The all looked at Luis then at the now conscious C.G. Luis handed C.G. a face mask.

Everyone looked at them and they couldn't believe that there was Mercury pollination still they both looked worried. When her father saw their eye contact, he had a formula in his hand " I think I can help just drink a little of this chemical formula in a drink of water than in 24 hours you two should be back normal." As it came through the teleporter C.G. handed Luis a cup of water and Luis put a drop of the formula in his and her's.

They couldn't help but make a face at the taste and say at the same time "Yuck." They finished their water and put the glasses away.

"What were you expecting pumpkin juice now Cassiopeia I have to tell you something alone. Even without your brother he already knows what I am going to tell you. Actually Luis you can stay here I have a surprise." Everyone walked out without her saying anything. She looked around just to see Luis hugging her from behind.

Luis let go of her and stood beside her she just held his hand and looked at her father, "What is father that you wanted to tell us."

"C.G. this was what I going to offer you at the end of your mission, but since you made something other than a friendship," C.G. father said looking at Luis. While grabbed the back of his neck and blushed to C.G. and C.G. blushed back, the man continued "I think you should decide now."

C.G. looked at her father confused "What is it father?"

Luis had to throw in a thought, "Sir, are you saying..."

"Cassiopeia would you like to when you are finished with this mission to stay with your friends from the 21st century?" The man said looking at their expression. C.G. seem to be caught off guard and she just kissed Luis on his cheek. Luis didn't mind he got a free kiss. "Well Cassiopeia what is your opinion?"


	29. reconnecting

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Luis looked at C.G. who was thinking over her choice. He thought that she might want to go back with Malachi to her friends in 12,000 thousand AD. He had to put his opinion. "C.G. I just want you to be happy no matter what you choose I am fine with it."

C.G. smiled at him she knew that he really did love her. Which she thought it would have been easy to go back to her friends even though she only has three her best friend Katharine, Esther, and the boy of the group Timothy. She had it decided she was going to be with her new friends and her boyfriend when the mission is over. Luis looked at her he thought it made her decision harder. C.G. Just kissed him as he was off guard.

"I choose to be with my new friends in the 21st century when it was over. Can you tell Katharine, Esther, and Timothy that I am." C.G. said looking back at her father than to her boyfriend who was in a part daze.

"HELLO CASSIOPEIA!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" As the screen showed two girls and one boy waving.

"Hello" C.G. said sitting in here pilot's chair. Luis watched as his girlfriend connected to her old life. He didn't want to spoil anything he just hugged her and left.

"Who was that just hugged you?" Said Esther pointing to Luis who was leaving the room.

C.G. put a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Um…. That's was my boyfriend Luis he is very sweet and…"

"HOTT!! Is he smart?" The girls said as they laughed as C.G. blushed.

Timothy had to stop the girl talk "Well he must be if you like him. Now have you decided yet of whether you are staying with the primitives or staying with us?"

"Why do all the boys think that they are primitive? Have Chose in to go with them I love to talk with Stacy and Emily and to see what Love is with Luis. Ethan I could do without but he is all right." C.G. said as she glared at Timothy.

"Because All the guys are furious that a girl out shined them for mission skill status." Katharine said nudging him. Timothy just nudged her back.

"Well Good bye over and out." Esther said shutting off communications.

As the Time telecomunnicator shut off C.G. played with her lose hair and walked out in the hall where everyone sat there and waited for her to walk out she sat across from Luis in the hall all they did was stare at each other. "So how was talking with your friends from the Academy Cege?"

"It was alright Esther and Katharine thought you were cute." C.G. said smiling at him. As Stacy let out a little cough, Ethan Laughed and Emily could help but nudge Ethan.

"Did you tell them I was taken?" Luis asked lean into her even though he was across the hall.

C.G. giggled as she leaned to him "Of course, I Love you." They leaned in to kiss.

Ethan couldn't help but said in disgust "Get a room. Love Nerds." As Luis and C.G. Stopped Ethan started to nuggie him. "So Luis is the Ladies man in the future." Luis bite Ethan's hand so he could get out of the head lock.

"Ew Ethan Do you ever wash your hands. YUCK!!" Luis said as he started spitting.

The girls started laughing, C.G. stood up "I am going to turn in night crew."

"C.G. before you do I have something to tell you." She knelt down and Luis whispered in her ear "Dream about me tonight I will dream about you."

C.G. giggled and looked at him and whispered back at him "Ok I love you." C.G. stood up and walked out everyone saw Luis with this gigantic smile on his face everyone turned in one by until it was Emily and Ethan sitting out in the hall.

"So Luis and C.G. look cute together don't you think." Emily said to Ethan who was sitting across from her. She thought about that time C.G. Stacy and her were doing the girl talk.

"I guess so but Luis said he would help land a girl I like." He said giving Emily the puppy eyes. "I wish I could tell her though. Just for the record it is not C.G. but I am talking to her right now."

"Me? You have a crush on me?" Emily asked pointing to herself "Ethan I have to tell you I like you as more than a friend too."


	30. Emily's News

Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They just blushed at each other Emily stood up and walked out to the bunk room. Everyone went to sleep all dreaming about something different. C.G. woke up early like she normally does since she decided she was going live in the 21st century, she pulled out her lilac shirt with the horse on the front of it and blue jeans with the flowers on then. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes by that time Luis was awake to see her come back.

Luis got up and they walk to each C.G. kissed his cheek "Good morning Luis how did you sleep?"

"Good see that you are wearing your 21st century clothes I like them." Luis said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I am taking a shower hopefully I don't walk out with my shirt off this time when you walk by."

C.G. grabbed her brush and brushed her long hair. She put her bangs in the front, she decided to layer them as Stacy did every morning while the rest was in a ponytail. As she walked out the bathroom door opened this time Luis came out with his shirt on.

C.G. walked to him and put her hands in his front pockets and kissed him. "Is their something you want to say to me?" C.G. asked using her flirting smile and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah is that a spider in your hair?" Pointing to her head, C.G. took her hands out of his pockets and messing up her hair as she gave a little shriek. C.G. looked up and gave him a glare "I am sorry Cege." He said kissing her even though she was frowning at him. "Happy birthday C.G. how about you go fix your hair."

"Luis that was not funny." C.G. said as she shoved him with her shoulder. She went to the bunk room and brush and fixed her hair to way she had it before Luis's prank. As she walked to the control room C.G. took a deep breathe. She sat next to Luis and they just couldn't help that they would together for along time maybe even forever since C.G. was going to live with them in the 21st century. C.G. kisses Luis the cheek as she asks "So you would have not minded if I chose to go back with my brother?"

"Yes but I knew that you wouldn't leave me behind remember your crazy for me." Luis said using his flirty smile to C.G. She pushed him even though she knew he was joking. "See what did I tell you?"

C.G. laughed as they looked at each other and kissed when they stopped, she had to tell him "I know you're right but I also did it to be with my true friends. I like Esther and Katharine and Timothy but their fathers work with mine so I had to be friends with them." Luis just looked at her and kissed her after she sighed "I really do love you."

He and her just laughed "I knew it. I love you too." He and C.G. started kissing again all they did was move closer to each other.

As they stop Emily walked in she was smiled, "Guys, I have to tell you I told Ethan how I really felt about him."

C.G. moved away from Luis who was a little mad but got over it real quick to hear what she is saying. C.G. leaned forward and asked "Did he say that he liked you after you told him?"

"Actually he told me before I told him but now we do not have to hide that we like each other." Emily said as she saw C.G. in Stacy's clothes. Then realizing today was C.G.'s birthday "Happy 16th Birthday C.G. I am making a birthday breakfast for you and your brother." Emily said as she seem to danced to the kitchen.

Luis and C.G. watched her and they were happy for her. Luis looked at C.G "She is acting like you after we accidentally kissed. But you were acting weirder than her you…" Before he could finish C.G. shoved him so he fell over.

"Hey your sister and Emily said you drooled the first time you, saw me. Was it true?" She asked arching her eyebrows, while looking at her boyfriend. Luis leaned to her and tried to kiss her she put her finger on to his lips. She just smiled and finished the rest of the way as she pulled away, "Well did you?"

Luis noticed she was giving him the warm smile that made him fall head over heals for her. He couldn't lie to her when she gave him that puppy dog face. He grabbed her hand and she smiled more. "Yeah I did but I thought that you would have not fallen for me but for the first time I was wrong."

"First time more like your, let me think no it is like your seventh time." C.G. looked at him and smiled.

Luis looked a little displease that his girlfriend was keeping track "Cege you have been keeping track haven't you?" C.G. nodded and they laughed until Stacy walked into the room. "Hey Stacy did Emily tell you?"

"What that you and C.G. are going to get married? Well Congratulations, so Luis when did you proposed?" Stacy asked with sarcasm while C.G. and Luis rolled their eyes. "Joking of course you know that but what did she tell you?"


	31. Couples' Blackmailing

Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Emily walked in and Luis and C.G. moved so Emily slided into the table. Luis and C.G. shook their heads at Emily. "What has everyone been talking about?"

"YOU AND ETHAN!!" Everyone said facing her Luis and C.G. leaned forward to see Ethan come in.

Luis had to let it slip "Ethan didn't you tell Emily that you liked her?" When Luis said that C.G. kicked him under the table while Ethan's face went red, "OW Cege oh crap I said that out loud." C.G. flicked him on the ear "I deserved that." He rubbed his ear with one hand and his shin with the other.

Emily didn't mean to have it make them feel awkward she just jumped over the table and ran to the kitchen. C.G. slapped Luis on the back of his head, Luis just glared at C.G. and she drew her hand and leg back and Luis flinched. "LUIS YOU ARE CUTE BUT SOMETIMES YOU ARE AN IDIOT!! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BLURT THAT OUT!!" C.G. screamed at him as she put her hand down.

Ethan looked at the kitchen hatch then back Luis and C.G. he had to laugh "Did you just call Luis an idiot." C.G. smiled at Luis like she didn't mean to call him that and looked up Ethan for a second then back to Luis. She seemed mad that Luis was stupid enough to blurt it out. "It is ok C.G. but that is funny watching you beat up Luis. I did tell Emily that though, why do you ask?" Ethan said looking at Luis who was getting mad at him.

"Because Emily has been completely…" Luis said until he remembered Stacy was sitting there and so was his girlfriend. "Girls how would you explain it?"

Stacy took the words from C.G. "Head over heals like C.G. and Luis."

"OR you having a crush on Malachi." C.G. said looking at Stacy whose face went red. C.G. leaned back she just proved Stacy liked Malachi.

"YOU LIKE MALACHI!! I am going to hold these against you probably just so you know." Luis said he did the same as C.G. who shoved him. "Or if C.G. catches me then not C.G. that was a good source of pay back."

Malachi walked into the room and everything returned to normal C.G. and Luis which is more like flirting then talking Stacy and Malachi talking and Ethan waiting for Emily to finish breakfast. C.G. and Luis seem to go to the infostation and look at more information about the Rainshadow Desert. C.G. was putting her bangs behind her ear while she was listening to revile the necklace Luis made for her. Emily walked out to see the necklace hanging around her neck and how she never took it off since Luis gave it to her. "C.G. I have a question to ask you have you ever took the necklace that Luis made you off?"

Luis looked to see the necklace and blushed that she must have loved the gift he gave her and grabbed the back of his neck. C.G. grabbed the gemstone that hung on it and blushed she knew that she had never taken it off since he gave it to her. She had to answer as she looked at Luis from the corner off her eye "Um… No I have not … Why do you ask?" C.G. asked as she looked at Emily.

"No reason just that it is back is loosing up. Just thought you should know before you lost it." Emily said pointing to the knot. C.G. tied the back of her necklace. As she tried to retie it she couldn't get it. "C.G. need help to tie the back?" C.G. nodded to Emily and Emily put her hands on her hips. "Luis help your girlfriend. Use some common sense."

"Emily remember he doesn't have any C.G. I do not understand why you like him?" Stacy said put her hands in her pockets. "I mean like he is smart but why do you like him besides that?"

Luis finishes fixing the back of her necklace, "Because Luis is helpful, sweet, and I do not know maybe cute." C.G. said looking at Luis as she made the list.

"MAYBE? Now come on you said two nights ago that I was cute BEFORE you kissed me." Luis said arching his eyebrows to C.G. which made her laugh. He just hugged her while she was turned around. Everyone rolled their eyes since they knew everything was normal.


	32. Little spat

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Emily came out with food everyone paired off again as usual Luis, C.G. were together Squibbon just buzzing and eating, Emily and Ethan talking , (They were the new time flyer couple so they may cause drama sort of like Luis and C.G. did before they started dating) then finally Stacy and Malachi. Everyone was eating the strawberry pancakes, bacon, and toast.

C.G. looked at Luis as she buttered her toast. C.G. started nibbling the corner of her piece of toast and looked at Emily ankle to notice that she could still walk but she was limping. "Emily how is you ankle does it still hurt? You had a bad fall."

"Yeah, I it still hurts but I am ok." Emily said as she took a big bite of the pancakes.

Ethan took a piece of bacon off Emily's plate until she slapped his hand "Are you sure I mean I could do some of your chores for you." Ethan asked as he looked at Emily with concern while rubbing his hand from where she slapped him.

"I am fine Ethan you do not have to do that for me. Besides I do not want you cooking I think you would give worst food poisoning then when C.G. was cooking." Emily said putting down her fork and taking a bite of her toast.

"Em do you have anymore pancakes?" Luis said after he finished his three pancakes four slices of toast and two pieces of bacon. C.G. looked at him in disgust of how much he could eat. She just ate her pancake one piece of bacon and two slices of toast.

"Luis I have this one question for you." C.G. said resting her head on her hand as she looked at him stuffing his face. "If you eat like a pig which sometimes is very DISGUSTING why are you as skinning as a rail?" Luis took a sip off his drink and looked at her. C.G. arched her eyebrows "Let me guess fast Metabolism?"

"C.G. come on I do not eat that much." Luis said C.G. sighed as she looked away. Luis noticed she had her poutty face on even though she was not facing him. "C.G. why are you pouting? I mean I do not eat that much do I?" He asked as he pushed his plate away.

"YES! You do that is why I have to sit here forever while you are eating." C.G. snapped at him her hand seemed to turn into a fist. Luis put his hand over her's so she would calm down. "Is there anyway you can eat a little less?" She asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Uh-oh C.G.'s puppy dog face, Luis can not say no when she does that." Emily whispered to Stacy. Stacy nodded they just continued listening.

Luis let out a sigh he knew he couldn't help but say yes to her. "I am beginning to hate when you do that face." As he started to laugh at the change of her expression.

C.G. looked at Luis and gave him her poutty face. "What face?" she asked to see him laugh even more. Everyone shook their heads and lefted the table to the two love birds.

"What face you know what face that I am talking about C.G. that goofy face." He looked at her and saw she was laughing a little and suck her tongue out at him. "C.G. what was that for?"

"I just felt like it now what are coordinates for the Rainshadow desert?" She asked Ethan made sure they left anything behind that would possible endanger the environment Malachi checking the exterior of the haul and Stacy putting away the equipment and Emily cleaning up the table. "Prepare for take off."

C.G. sat at her pilot's chair and kept her eye out for the Rainshadow desert and everyone else sat around the infostation. "Any one have anything positive about the Northern forest of 200 AD?" Malachi asked. Everyone shrugged basically it was same old, same old. "So we are headed to the Rainshadow Desert Cassiopeia?"

"Affirmative Luis you and…" C.G. began before everyone but Luis interrupted.

"C.G.?" Everyone said predicting before she said anymore.

"No actually I was going to suggest Luis and Ethan were going to work together." C.G. said keeping her focus on piloting. "Emily you and I will work on exploration together. Stacy you and Malachi will work together everyone alright with who you are exploring with?" Everyone nodded and they seem to go back to talking mostly.


	33. Is CG going have an Arannged Marriage?

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As the crew walked off the plate form Emily and Ethan were talking and Ethan was grabbing the back of his neck the same way Luis does. C.G. gave the instructions of the whole was doing. Before split up Luis and C.G. hugged. While Ethan just stood and Emily kissed his cheek really quick before she ran to C.G.'s side. Ethan's face went red he was in a part daze Luis had to go back and threw water into his face.

Luis looked at Ethan but said nothing he knew Ethan was in rough bump in the road of Love. "Ethan are you able to explore now dude? I do not want to freeze while we are out in the desert."

Ethan just punched Luis in the arm he knew Luis was joking since Luis did the same after they connected after Squibbon ran away with another Squibbon. "Yeah I will be fine Luis just do not be talking to C.G. over the communicators.

"Ah Man you just ruined it. She more then just pretty face. I mean she is smart and she knows karate. Trust me I am still sore from when I scared her…" He rubbed his ribs and his shoulder then finally shin. "I regretted scaring her a couple days ago. Also how she had to borrow me in the Northern Forest I do not like being the tentacles of a Megasquid and she is in a bad mood."

(To Emily and C.G.)

C.G. heard the guys talking and covered the microphone. "Do they ever turn off their communicators?" C.G. said to Emily to see her walked and scuffing the ground the same way C.G. after she found out she was in love with Luis. "Emily lets remain focus we can see the guys back at the Time flyer… Man I just have to say though Luis is just good for his own good." C.G. said uncovering her microphone. "Luis Ethan can you guys please shut off your communicators before having anymore private conversations."

"Yeah sorry Cege we forgot to check." Luis said to hear to sweet melody of C.G. voice to him. "I love you C.G."

C.G. Just love to hear Luis, she just had to say it to him "I love you too." Emily rolled her eyes as the guys and the girls shut off their communicators too. After talking and talking C.G. and Emily were talking about Luis and Ethan. Also about Stacy and Malachi. "So Emily why do you like Ethan as more then a friend?"

"I do not know, maybe because I think he is cute and sweet and because he plays football. OR maybe because he loves Squibby and …. I don't know what else. Ok since you are asking me about Ethan I have to ask you still." Emily said as she grabbed C.G. to make them stop. "If you are from the future why did you fall for Luis if you could date some one who is cuter then Luis?"

C.G. gave Emily a glare then let a big sigh out. "Because in the future when you reach Seventeen you are arrange to be married to someone that the girl's father chooses." C.G. just smiled and she touched her lips and thought back to Luis from the first day they met and how she fell for him. "Then I met Luis and I knew that I loved him. But when my father said that I couldn't love him I just my heart ached. I knew that departing before my father gave me a choice to come live with you would be hardest."

"In the future you have arranged marriages?" Emily knowing C.G.'s parents might have been in love with each other or not but they got married. "I can not believe that must be terrible especially for you if you turn seventeen while we are still on the mission you might have to marry Jeremy or someone else."


	34. Luis and Stacy's hidden Talent

Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"PLEASE I do not want to think about that. What are you listening to?" C.G. asked pointing to Emily's iPod that was on an armband.

"Oh a song Luis, yes your boyfriend wrote want to hear it he is an awesome singer." Emily said handing C.G. a earphone. She had the music down low so C.G. didn't complain about how loud the music was.

"Wow he is amazing and did he play a string instrument?" C.G. as she looked at the environment. Then she blushed that she was learning more about her boyfriend. "NO wait let me guess… um… acoustic guitar?"

"Yeah I am surprise he hasn't told you. Well it is his choice him and Stacy won the talent show as a brother sister duet they were singing one of his songs and Luis was on guitar and Stacy was on a keyboard." Emily said put her hands on her hips. They were collecting soil samples and they notice something hopping around the forgot the halodact so they could not find out what was hopping around.

"Um…Emily I think we should head back before we get in trouble with a major predators." C.G. said as she stepped backwards.

"Yeah let's go." Emily said as she did the same they both ran back to the time flyer with Malachi and Stacy sitting at the ramp of the time flyer. "Well you guys kept Squibbon Company?"

"NO we went exploring but we came back so we didn't have a repeat of the Antarctic Rainforest." Stacy said as she patted the top of the Squibbon, Stacy just gave Squibbon a hug then sent him to Emily.

Malachi remember that Luis and Ethan came back then went back out again. "Oh Cassiopeia Luis said they were going to explore all day so that you girls don't worry."

C.G. looked at her brother with a glare, she turn on her communicator "Luis did you say that you were going explore with Ethan all day?''

"No I said we were going to explore a little while longer." Luis said as he and Ethan were headed back anyway. "Ethan and I are coming back so see you there…" Luis went his most sincere voice "Love you Cege."

She blushed and replied "Love you too." C.G. looked at her brother and slapped him on the back of his head. "You are a jerk sometimes you know that." C.G. walked up the steps and went to control room she just sat at the table.

Emily walked up there to C.G. looking out the window obviously for Luis as Emily was going to the kitchen she looked at C.G. "Cege you can use my iPod if you want to listen to the song Luis sang."

C.G. smiled at Emily as she put the earpieces in her ears and listen soon she saw that everyone in the cabin she hitched down so Luis could sit. He looked to see C.G. listening to Emily's iPod "Hey Cege watch are you listening to?" He took one of her earpieces. "Oh-no Emily did you have to put those songs on there?"

"Come on Luis you are a terrific singer along with being a amazing guitar player." C.G. said placing her hand onto his shoulder.

Ethan picked up the iPod to see to the name of the song and Listen to part of it as he hear Luis singing. Ethan actually for once like the sound of Country, Ethan nudged Luis "Dude you can sing actually I should not be saying that because you won the talent show playing guitar and singing with Stacy."

"Really you guys think that I am really good." Luis said as He leaned forward C.G. locked her finger together and rest then on his shoulder then resting her head on her hands she shut her eyes. Luis just shook his head at her he realized that she was really getting tried. "What am I Cege a pillow?" Luis asked.

"Yes now be quite Luis." C.G. said shifting to have her head on his shoulder. Luis just leaned back which scared C.G. as she woke up quick "Well you're nice. Anyway why are you so surprised about how well you sing?" C.G. asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Luis just shrugged he didn't know why he was so worried about how well he sang. He, Malachi and Ethan were talking as they went to the hallway. Stacy and C.G. sat in the control room waiting for Emily and taking care of Squibbon. "So Luis and you do a brother sister duet?"

"Yeah we were taught by our aunt how to play instruments. We worked on the harmony by ourselves." Stacy said as she unwrapped a protein bar for Squibbon. "Here Squibby time for lunch boy." Stacy called Squibbon over and fed him some.

"He is just too cute right?" C.G. said as she was cooing over Squibbon as she stroked his head. Even though Squibbon had messed up tons of her experiments that she and Luis were conducting before. Yet Squibbon also helped bring Luis and C.G. in the Antarctic rainforest and the ,Bengal swamp, Great platue, basically almost all there experiments.

"Um… I do not think I should that question about my brother." Stacy said as she pet the creature. C.G. just at Stacy as if she was saying 'I didn't mean about him' "Oh did you mean Squibby?"

"Yes I did." C.G. said as she took her hair tie out. C.G. braided her hair Stacy laughed and nodded.

"Ok our food is just going to cool down then we can eat. Wow C.G. looks like your hair is getting really long." Emily said as C.G. moved so Emily could get into the table.

The guys entered and Ethan jumped over the table to sit next Emily. C.G. stood up and Luis slide into the table and Malachi just sat on the end next to Stacy. "Hey have you ever noticed that we always sit boy girl boy girl." Malachi said pointing to everyone.

Everyone looked at the table to see he was right. Luis shrugged and put his arm around C.G.'s lower back. Ethan tried to put his arm around Emily, but she left before he was able to pull some moves. "Shoot, man I am rusty when it comes to asking out a girl."

"Here I am not" Luis said as he looked at the kitchen as Emily came out of the kitchen "Emily want to Eeth's girlfriend?"


	35. Breaking truth

Chapter 34 (Little help thanks to FullDizz)

Chapter 34 (Little help thanks to FullDizz)

Emily just walked out with their plates "Um… Ok… Sure Ethan I will be your girlfriend." Emily said as her face went red. C.G. stepped out so didn't Luis so Emily could sit down. "Well Stacy pass the pitcher please."

Stacy passed the pitcher to Ethan who handed it Emily. Emily took I from his hands, everyone seem to off in there own conversations Emily and Ethan just smiled to each other they just blushed if they even talked. "So Emily…um…. Do you want to go explored later?"

Emily swallowed what see had in her mouth then she answered quickly "Sure sounds like a date." She put her hand onto his, Ethan smiled Stacy looked up with a smile even though she knew it was a painted one to hide her pain.

Stacy get up and walked down the hatch and she sat on the ground she just shook her hair tie out of her hair. "Are you sure you do not want to keep this?" Stacy whirled her head around to see Malachi.

"Hey Mal, thanks I was just thinking about how I got C.G. and Luis together." She said brushing the sand off her. She let out a sighed "All I know is that I have lose interest in my boyfriend Kevin," She just saw Malachi sit there see he had some puppy eyes.

"I am getting the feeling that you have stronger feeling about someone else…" Malachi noticed Stacy was becoming silent and not as talkative as usual. "Would you like to go for a walk and communicate some more?" he asked as he held out his hand

Stacy took his hand and they went for a walk with him. She realized that they were beginning to act like Luis C.G. and how C.G. and Luis became more then friends "Malachi I have to say if you are beginning to like me as more then a Friend…"

Malachi cut her off before she finished "Stacy I only think of as a friend and I know you have strong emotions for Ethan."

"Well actually sort of maybe but he is Luis's friend and Kevin's best friend." Stacy said noticing how awkward it was both ways. "But Malachi you are amazing to talk to. I feel very comfortable around you like I can open right up to you."

Malachi nodded he just had no feelings except the one of how they were best friends. The just did a quick hug and walked back. "So how come you help Emily and Ethan become a romantic couple?"

"They were my friends but I didn't Luis did. Yet I think that they deserve each other." Stacy said as she scuffed her feet on the ground.


	36. I Do not Hate you

Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Malachi just saw that Stacy was now back to her same old perky self. He seen the impact he had on Stacy he was glad that he finally had some who understood him.

As they turned to the time flyer they found C.G. checking the haul and everywhere back into her uniform and not in Stacy's clothes. She saw a couple of dents and scratches but nothing to major. "Luis the exterior is still intact only minor marks." Over her Communicator she looked up to see Stacy and Malachi "Hey Stacy can you clean up the control room and Malachi can you go help Luis?"

"Perhaps, I have nothing that would bring me more joy." Malachi said as he walked up the hatch. C.G. ignored the sarcasm in his voice, C.G. just check make there were no broken wires on the engines on the wings.

Everyone was piled somewhere in the ship. Luis and Malachi were working on the Engine. C.G. and Emily were checking new environment (One that I made up), Ethan was keeping Squibbon entertain, and Stacy cleaning up the cabin. Luis and Malachi had to work on it together and the oil dripping from the engine turned Malachi's hair turn a brownish color.

"UM... Nice hair?" Luis said pointing to Malachi's head.

Malachi felt his head to bring down a bit of oil, "I will take a shower after we fix the leak."

In the control room C.G. and Emily started talking. Emily looked at C.G. to see that she was back into her uniform. "C.G. why aren't you in your twenty-first century clothing?"

"I heard Luis and Ethan talking in the kitchen a couple of minutes ago and Luis said, 'Ethan ok I will tell you why I think C.G. is cuter as future girl.' Ok." C.G. said she put her bangs back into her ponytail. She looked at Emily after she had it just like before "So do I appeared the same as I did before I had a stronger Relationship with Luis?"

"Yeah maybe you should talk the same way you used to also." Emily said as C.G. must really like Luis. Ethan came in and Emily turned around to have Ethan pick her up by her waist. "Hi Ethan," she said as he put her down she kissed him.

Malachi and Luis climbed he looked at C.G. to see her back in her clothes and her hair was in the old manor it was before. He smile and he couldn't help but see the girl he fell in love with until, "Salutations Luis," C.G. said as she came and hugged him.

When she hugged him he was a little surprised to hear her say that. He hugged her and replied a little dumbfounded "Salutations Cege, um… I see that you changed back into your uniform."

C.G. noticed Luis was a little uncomfortable. She whispered into Emily's ear "I am taking it unsatisfactory. Let's talk in the hall," she and Emily walked out.

"So Luis doesn't like it huh?" Emily asked covering her microphone.

C.G. did the same "Are you kidding he thinks it is pitiful. I am taking that he does not have the same loving emotion that I am still felt for him." C.G. said as she looked at necklace around her neck. "Maybe I should ask him what he meant by that?"

"NO because he will know that you were eavesdropping and he might get mad." Emily said not noticing Luis just enter.

"Who will get mad sorry for my intrusion," Luis said as he walked over to them. "Um… Emily I want to talked to C.G. alone so can you?"

"Sure but I am always watching." Emily said looking at them.

"EMILY!" They said looking at her they hoped she was not going to watch the cameras.

As Emily shut the door Luis began with "Ok what is up Cege?"

"What do you mean there is nothing going wrong with me."

"Cege I mean you were this cute future girl, then this even cuter 21st century girl, now back to future girl an hour after…"

"After What?"

"After Ethan and I were joking around about you and Emily in the kitchen… Were you guys eavesdropping?"

"NO! I would never do that I thought you…. knew I had more ….dignity then to do that." C.G. face was turning red and she was studdering she was lying right her boyfriend.

"OH MY GOSH YOU WERE!! NEXT TIME YOU ASK BEFORE YOU HAVE THESE STUPID EPISODES!"

"OH YOU THINK YOU'RE MISTER PERFECT I AM SPECTULATING FROM YOUR TONE."

"I AM NOT!!"

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE A LITTLE WIMPY 21ST LITTLE GIRL!!"

"C.G. AT LEAST WHEN I AM NOT MAD I DO NOT HAVE ANGER MANGEMENT ISSUES!"

"I DO NOT CONTENT ANGER ISSUES!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT I HAVE HALF A MIND TO FLIP YOU RIGHT ON TO YOUR BACK!"

"GO AHEAD YOU LITTLE FUTURISTIC FREAK!!" as soon as Luis said that he regretted it. He saw C.G.'s eyes fill with water, "C.G. I didn't mean to say that…"

She pushed him against the wall "SAVE IT!! HOW ABOUT YOU TALK TO ETHAN ABOUT UGLY I AM!!" She ran out to the Crew Quarters. Luis got up and ran to go into the room but the door shut in his face.

"C.G. please open this door."

"LUIS LEAVE ME ALONE!! YOU…YOU ARE… YOU ARE … YOU ARE SUCH A PRIMITIVE!!" Luis was astonished he never heard C.G. say that to him.

"C.G. I am sorry… I will be the control room ok." As he turned around a shoe hit the back off his head. "OUCH!! Nice throw Cege your shoe is by the door ok."

"Just leave me alone. BY THE WAY LUIS WE ARE OVER!!"

"But Cege… Ok let me just say I love you." Luis said noticing that there was no answer.


	37. Open up please

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Luis walked in the control room and his head was hanging low. Ethan noticed that Luis walked in not even realizing that he was scuffing his feet. "Hey Lover-Boy what is up?" Ethan asked when Luis sat by him and Malachi "There will be no room for Cege if you sit there."

Luis put his head on the table and replied as he sighed "Who cares?"

"Who cares Luis you are the one who is fallen for my sister." Malachi said as he tried to reason with Luis. "I am sensing something is wrong. Luis what is wrong with you do you have a fever."

Before Luis answered Emily and Stacy came out and sat across from the guys they had their arms crossed. "Luis how come C.G. will not open the door to the crew quarters? We need to change our shirts." They asked at the same time as the guys noticed cooking oil on their shirts.

"Because C.G. and I had this fight and I called her a…" Luis said as he covered his face so he didn't see anyone's face.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER LUIS??" Stacy said as she saw her brother cover his face.

"A little futuristic freak." Luis mumbled so no one heard him.

"What was it you said Luis?" Asked Ethan even though he sat right next to Luis.

"I called her a little futuristic freak." Luis said. He stood up so Stacy and Emily would possibly knock him out.

"LUIS YOU CALLED C.G. A FUTURISTIC FREAK!!" Stacy said as she pinned Luis against the wall. She shoved him and grabbed Emily and ran to the door to her sobs coming through it. "C.G. it's us please open up the door."

"GO anyway please." C.G. asked.

"No can do we are trying to help you." Said Emily as the door opened they saw C.G. with tear marks. "Now is there anything we can do?"

"I want to talk to Malachi can you get Malachi him for me please?" C.G. asked as she shut the door without let them into the room.

"Ok I will be back with Malachi." Stacy said as she turned to the door to the control room. She walked in with Luis just sitting there with Ethan and Malachi not talking to him. "Luis you are jerk. Malachi C.G. wants to talk to you."

"I will talk to her." Malachi said as he stood up.

"I will go with you." Luis said as he did the same.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Malachi said as he shut the door. He walked to the door and he knocked on the door. "Cass it is me please open up."

"Hey Malachi come in." C.G. said she open the door.

"Hey can we have new shirts please." Emily asked C.G. went over to the dresser and grabbed one of Stacy's shirts and one of Emily's shirts.

(one day later)

Everyone woke up and C.G. rushed out to find Luis asleep at the table. "Well it is Mister Perfect asleep at the table."

Luis woke up to see Cege there in front of him "Cege I am sorry about what I said."

"I sorry also I should have not said what I said."

"So are we back as Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"Not from what you said yesterday."

Luis sat there and let out a sigh "But are we friends again?"

C.G. nodded they sat there and talked for awhile until C.G. lefted for the kitchen. When she came out she looked at Luis "Actually do you want to get back together?"

"Yeah why else would I ask if we were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Ok,"

"Um... Let not talk for awhile so it looks likes we do not have a on-off realationship."

"Ok I think I understood that."


	38. brother sister talk

Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(We are going to listen to C.G. and Malachi the day before early evening)

"LUIS YOU CALLED C.G. A FUTURISTIC FREAK!!" Stacy said as she pinned Luis against the wall. She shoved him and grabbed Emily and ran to the door to her sobs coming through it. "C.G. it's us please open up the door."

"GO anyway please." C.G. asked.

"No can do we are trying to help you." Said Emily as the door opened they saw C.G. with tear marks. "Now is there anything we can do?"

"I want to talk to Malachi can you get Malachi him for me please?" C.G. asked as she shut the door without let them into the room.

"Ok I will be back with Malachi." Stacy said as she turned to the door to the control room. She walked in with Luis just sitting there with Ethan and Malachi not talking to him. "Luis you are jerk. Malachi C.G. wants to talk to you."

"I will talk to her." Malachi said as he stood up.

"I will go with you." Luis said as he did the same.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Malachi said as he shut the door. He walked to the door and he knocked on the door. "Cass it is me please open up."

"Hey Malachi come in." C.G. said she open the door.

"Hey can we have new shirts please." Emily asked C.G. went over to the dresser and grabbed one of Stacy's shirts and one of Emily's shirts.

After C.G. handed Stacy and Emily their shirts she turned to Malachi he was sitting on Luis's bunk. She remember sitting on it many times before and how she help him in the Antarctic Rainforest and how he helped her.

"Cass is this just like what happen with Jeremy?" Malachi asked. C.G. shook her head. "Then how did the fight start Cass?"

"Well Luis said 'Ok what is up Cege?' well told him there was something wrong then he goes 'Cege I mean you were this cute future girl, then this even cuter 21st century girl, now back to future girl an hour after…' then he accuse me of eavesdropping when he was with Ethan. How you could not hear the fight?"

"Ethan and I were checking the engine and Stacy and Emily were in the kitchen." Said Malachi C.G. was hugging him as he talked to her. He noticed she was just crying as she said it. So he had to. "You still love him do you not?"

"Yes and it is all my fault I had to start the fight I should have asked before changed back he said he was joking maybe so I will go talk to him. Wait he probably hates me now that threw my boot at him."

"Well Cass remember that he will have to go back to his own time sooner or Later." He said as he rubbed C.G.'s back "I know you Love him but…"

"Father said I had the choice of to stay with you him and Ezekiel or go with Luis and them. I chose to stay with them."

"Well you need to focus on the mission ok Cass Let's go back to control room."

"I rather stay as far from Luis as I can if you don't mind."

"Sure I send the girls in is that is satisfactory."

"Alright I won't mind it would be satisfactory to talk to my friends."

"Ok but Cass Luis does still love you."

"REALLY? Well I will talk to him later I have to find out myself." C.G. said as she wiped her face as Stacy and Emily walked in "Hey guys I feel better a whole lot better."

"Good Luis told us what he said I feel like punching him though." Stacy said as her hand became a fist.

"Settle down Stacy I feel C.G would want to do that herself?" Emily said as she sat on Ethan's bunk, Stacy sat on Malachi's bunk and C.G. sat on Luis's as she held his pillow in her arms.

"No I do not wish to I do still love him." She said as she laid flat on his bunk as she drove her head into his pillow.

"We didn't say you didn't but do you want to be alone?" Emily said as she rubbed C.G.'s back.

"No you can stay." Said C.G.

As the girls talked Emily moved back to Ethan's bunk again. They sat there an talked until they all fell asleep on the guys' bunks Ethan and Malachi walked in they noticed the girls all asleep Ethan Just hopped up into C.G.'s bunk and Malachi hopped into Stacy's bunk.


	39. the bet

Chapter 38 (returning to the present morning)

Chapter 38 (returning to the present morning)

When they heard Emily and Ethan they went to not talking except Luis was apologizing to C.G. "Cege I am really sorry please can we get back together?"

"NO LUIS WE CAN NOT!"

Ethan whisper into Emily's ear "I bet that they will not be back together."

"I bet they will I think by that they will be back together the last week of this month." Emily whispered to Ethan they stood there and realized that they just made a bet "I bet clean up duty for one month that by the end of this month Luis and C.G. will be back together."

"Deal, Hope you have your rubber gloves ready." Ethan said as he shook Emily's hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well looks like the two love birds are here." Luis said as he saw Ethan kiss Emily.

"Yeah you and Cege are the two." Emily said as she pushed C.G. to Luis's side they glared at each other hiding their true feelings and then at Emily. "Or not sorry thought you two would reconnected."

"Ha I highly doubt it." C.G. said as she rested her head on her hand, "I am realizing Luis can be some what pig-headed," C.G. said as sighed then she mumbled "even though he is extreme cute."

Luis looked at C.G. when he heard the word cute. "Well you're cute too." He whispered to her. He didn't hear her answer then let a sigh out. He thought at how bad he had messed up.

It had been at least an hour before Luis was talking to C.G. he had watched her inspected the top. C.G. noticed the puppy dog gaze in his eyes and smiled back at him. She came down from the wing nice and gentle.

"So I guess you still like me?" C.G. asked as Luis stepped back. Luis grabbed the back off his neck embarrassed. Luis had no words come out as he opened his mouth so he nodded. C.G. grabbed her arms and looked at the ground "Luis I still like you too. But like I said I am not going back out with you after what you said last night."

"C.G. I am sorry how many times do I have to say sorry?" Luis said as he walked with C.G. up the hatch. As they enter they entered the control as C.G. walked through with Luis. Squibbon ran under C.G.'s feet causing C.G. to fall until Luis Caught her. "Watch out," He looked down to see C.G. back into his arms. "You alright Cege?"

Before she could answer he heard Malachi walk over and help C.G. up "Luis I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my sister." Malachi said as he gave an angry glare to Luis.

"Malachi he caught so I wouldn't fall," C.G. said as she brushed the dirt off her knees. "He was just going to leave me alone I hope."

Luis said nothing as he sat at the table. Malachi glared at Luis then faced C.G. "Cass you are well again?"

C.G. nodded to see Luis was depressed and walked over to him and she rubbed his shoulder to see he was not any better "Luis are you alright I am sorry if me or Malachi offended you?" She rested her head onto his shoulder.

Emily and Ethan walked into the room to the scene Emily smiled and said to Ethan "Oh they are back together Ethan…"

"BACK TOGETHER?" Luis and C.G. asked shocked that Emily would think that.

"Emily where did you that Idea I am trying to cheer Luis up." C.G. as her took her hand off Luis's shoulder.

"Sorry Just it looked like that you two were back together." Emily said as she covered Ethan mouth with her hand. Her and Ethan lefted the room before they had made any other new topics in their conversation.

"They are up to something." Luis said noticing that Emily didn't want Ethan blurting something else out.

"Agreed," Malachi and C.G. said to answer for Emily's strange behavior.

"But what could it possibly be?" C.G. said wonder why Emily was so excited that they were 'back together' so fast.

"Luis you're a 'primitive' male what does it mean when a female acts strange." Malachi asked he had sarcasm in his tone probably still mad about C.G.

"Malachi what is that supposed to mean?" C.G. said as she looked back at Luis.

Luis just crossed his arms "Malachi I do not know but I am getting crossed from your tone."

"Luis stop there is need for an argument and Malachi please no more ok please let there be no more arguing." C.G. said trying to make the boys be quite.

"Fine," The boys said as they sunk low into their seats.


	40. protective

Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As Soon as C.G. saw they were not going to kill each other she asked "Ok can I leave without you two killing each other?"

The guys nodded and C.G. stood up and walked out to have Luis's eyes follow her. Malachi looked at Luis and asked this "Luis since your not dating C.G. I was wondering. Is it alright if I… I ask Stacy out?" Stacy walked into the room to hear him ask that.

"No way I am not letting Stacy go out with you." Luis said jumping up from his seat.

"LUIS I CAN ANSWER MYSELF!!" Stacy shouted as she ran to where the guys were standing.

"Stacy!" The guys said at the time.

Malachi blushed and Luis continued "Stacy I am not let you go out with him Mom said that you..."

"Luis get a hold of reality mom is not here so suck it up!" Stacy said as she looking at Luis. She noticed Luis had something on his mind "Luis is there something you're not telling me. I am sixteen I can make my own choices."

Luis just nodded then Stacy realized what Luis was worried about "Luis you still love Cege don't you?" Luis nodded.

"I am definitely not let my sister near you remember Luis." Malachi said as he crossed his arms.

"I am not letting you date my sister! No C.G., No Stacy." Luis said he continued "Only seem fair that we keep our sisters' out of this."

"Have you noticed that if C.G. wanted to she could leave you in 200 million?" Malachi said they just stood eye to eye "Fine but if you crossed C.G. one more time it maybe the end of you."

Luis stood there slammed his fist on the table "Malachi I would stop right there but I must tell you Stacy has a boyfriend in the 21st century."

"No she does not other wise…" Malachi said.

"Actually I do I am sorry but I told you." Stacy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dude I am sorry ok… I will stay away from Cege if it will make you happy?" Luis said realizing Malachi must have been heartbroken.

"Really you will stay away from my sister?" Malachi asked noticing how Luis's voice had softened "No You can date her if you feel as you need to."

"Well hello I am still here." Stacy said noticing the guys were not fighting anymore.


	41. clean up duty

Chapter 40

Chapter 40

When Luis and Malachi and Stacy were having their spat with each other. Emily and Ethan were talking with C.G. (actually Emily was trying to get C.G. to go back out with Luis.)

"C.G. how about you talk to Luis I mean he seems like it if you at least talk to him." Emily said as she was handing C.G. and Ethan glasses of water. "C.G. you know he is dieing with out you."

"I know he is but for some reason Malachi is being too protective." C.G. said looking out to see Luis looking over at Malachi. C.G. looked back and slide onto the floor.

"Cege wait a sec you wait to go back out with a guy who call you a futuristic freak?" Ethan said so he an equal chance to get to fight back he did not want to have clean up duty.

"Well no but…" C.G. said before Ethan interrupted

"No buts, Luis is a backstabber ok Cege so you shouldn't go back out with him." Ethan said as looked at Emily.

"Ethan if she wants to she should go back out with him." Emily said to him "Luis really misses you that was you had to cheer him," Emily noticed C.G. grabbed her necklace that Luis made her "And you REALLY miss him."

"Come on Emily if she wanted to she could hand that necklace right back to Luis here C.G. I will handed it back to him for you." Ethan said as he held out his hand.

"NO you will certainly will not I am not giving up the last piece of Luis I have." C.G. said as she grabbed it tighter. She stood up and she looked one last time to see Luis looking that way she gave a smile even though he could see her.

"Emily I will talk to him about it tomorrow morning." C.G. said as she walked out of the room with a big smile on her face.

Emily turned around and jump up "Ha C.G. and Luis are going to back together hope you have your rubber gloves ready because tomorrow morning you will have clean up duty for one month."

"Not so fast Em. I can always get Luis to say no." Ethan said as he walked out he found Luis with Stacy C.G. and Malachi they seem to have one intelligent conversation since he didn't understand any of it.

"Hey Luis I have to talk to you." Ethan said as he pointed to the hallway hatch. Ethan had noticed C.G. sat next to Luis as she did before but they were just talking.

"Ok whatever see you later C.G." Luis said as he looked at C.G. "See you Malachi and Stac." Luis walked out he was a little annoyed. He faced Ethan then he said "What is it Dude?"

"C.G. is going to ask if you want to go back out tomorrow." Ethan said as he covered his communicator. "So say no… Please"

"Why?" Luis said as he jumped back "I have been trying to ask her but…"

"Dude I do not want to do clean up duty." Luis just looked dumbfounded he did not know what Ethan meant by that. "Ok I bet Em that if you and C.G. get back together then I have Clean up duty for one month."

"Too bad Eeth, I love C.G. still so suck it up it is just one month."

"Dude please I do not want clean up duty."

"No I am going to talk with C.G. and them ok but, no I still love her dude. I you were my friend you would understand."

"Ok, ok Luis I understand."

Luis walked out and Emily walked in she noticed Ethan was a little annoyed; "So Luis isn't going to say no if C.G. asks huh?"

"Nope he is not Em he is love sick for her."

"NO he is love struck but C.G. is love struck too!"

"Well they at least care for each other that is the key part." Ethan said Emily nodded.


	42. Shocking rumor

Chapter 41

Chapter 41

C.G. woke up early and piloted the time flyer to a new location of Western Neverwinter. As soon as she did that she went back at the table. She sat down she thought of how she was going to ask him if would like to be her boyfriend again. Just as she was thinking about Luis, he walked through the door.

"Luis! There is something I would like to ask you," C.G. said as she jumped towards him.

"Of course, C.G. Actually, I would like to ask you something also!"

"I would appreciate it if you went first"

"You should go first. It would be more polite,"

"Okay... I would like to be a couple with you again; would you feel comfortable with that?"

"You read my mind, of course!"

"Truly? That is great! Affirmative, I accept the invitation to be your girlfriend," As She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luis looked at C.G. and hugged her back they stood there awhile. They sat at the table Luis and C.G. had their old intelligent talk that Ethan would never understand one word. "So what you are saying in the hyper magnetic exision system is part of the cause the time jump capability is not working."

"Exactly! Now we just have to find a way to restore it and we can leave the Rainshadow desert."

"Actually I already moved the ship I should have told you."

"Well are we in the Great plateau or the Northern European Ice because it is freezing."

"No Western Neverwinter of 200 million AD." C.G. said as she felt Luis arm wrapped arounded her oh how she had missed it. "I shall turn the heat up around the ship."

"Would you please C.G. that would be excellent." Luis said as put his arm down as she move away he had a rush of warm air come up his neck. Luis smiled at C.G. when she came back to the table. "Thanks Cege that feels better."

C.G. nodded and smiled back him; she had missed him, his smile, how he hugged her, and how they talked about everything. As she sat down she looked at him. He grabbed her hand and they set them on the table they continued talking until they heard Malachi and Stacy coming.

"Oh-No if my brother is aware of us as a couple again I am completely dead."

"No you won't. Yet for me, I am completely dead." Luis said as the hatch opened Luis put his arm down. "Hey guys," Luis said waving his hand.

"Ok Luis something is up." Stacy said eye the way Luis was acting.

"Affirmative," Malachi said looking at C.G. then looking at Luis, "Are you endangering my sister?"

"NO he is not Malachi why you even speculate that?" C.G. said as she stood up.

"It is alright C.G. calm please." Stacy said as she kept her hands low. C.G. a deep breath and put hand to her head as if she had a headache. "Are you alright?"

C.G. nodded as she took a seat Luis rubbed her arm and shoulder. She seemed though as if it was something more. "Affirmative, just a minor headache."

"I will retrieve the Mediscanner. It is possible that it is worse" Malachi said as he saw C.G. seem limp.

"I will go get something for you to drink it should help." Luis said as he lefted to get her a drink.

Stacy saw C.G. grabbed her stomach she got a little suspicious "Are you sure it is just a headache?"

"Affirmative, and my stomach I must not be feeling well perhaps I should go lay down." C.G. said as she was about to leave.

"Here Cege," Luis said handing her a glass of water. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Quite sure thank you Luis that was quite considerate." She said as she took a sip. She looked up and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"I have retrieved the Mediscanner." Malachi said as he waved it over C.G.'s forehead "You're vital signs seem normal possibly you just need to eat something and go back to sleep?"

Luis handed C.G. a protein bar she unwrapped it and ate it while Stacy helped her back to the crew Quarters. They placed her on Luis's bunk so she could sleep. Emily woke up while C.G. laying in the bunk.

"Cege why are you there?" Emily asked. She pointed to C.G.

"She has a headache, and her stomach is aching." Stacy said as she walked out of the room with Emily. "For some reason Luis and C.G. are acting weird." She said pulling Emily to the side.

"You don't think they did something do you?" Emily whispered Looking at the control.

"No they couldn't have they haven't been together for a day or two." Stacy whispered.

"Well it could have been weeks ago you never know. Let's hope she is not pregnant. Well they would tell us if they did."

"True, maybe we are just over reacting… when Cege we have to ask her when she is awake in private."

"No duh, come on lets go I am hungry I will make some food."


	43. WHAT!

Chapter 42

Chapter 42

An half-hour went by before C.G. woke up she walked up to the mirror she brushed her hair when she walked out to the control room she was put her hair tie in until it broke and snapped her finger "Ouch".

"Well good morning sleepy-head are you feeling better?" Luis said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Affirmative, much better, thank you for asking." She said hugging him back.

"So what did you do to your finger?" Luis asked examining it.

"My hair tie snapped and it got my finger it hurts."

"Let me see it."

She hands him the hair tie and says "I do not think you can fix it?" Luis crossed his arm and looks at her "oh you meant my finger didn't you?"

"Affirmative," Luis said smiling she flattened out her hand and smiled at him. He lifted it up and kissed her hand. "Does it feel better C.G.?"

"Affirmative is that a blood right there?" She said as she kissed him. "Negative just skin."

Stacy and Emily ran into Malachi in the hall they would have to talk to him, "Um… Malachi can we talk to you about C.G.?"

"Of course now what in wrong with my Sister" Malachi asked as Stacy looked worried.

"We think she is pregnant." Emily said quickly to get it over with. She saw Malachi get furious. "With Luis's child"

"What? Cassiopeia pregnant? I must speak to my father." Malachi said walking to the Crew Quarters. He stormed off.

"Oh-no what will his father do to Luis?" Emily asked her eyes grew wide.

"More like what will happen to C.G.?" Stacy said as she thought of C.G. having a baby.

Malachi took in a deep breathe then turned on the time telecomunnicator. This time it was like a video image of C.G.'s father in an oval screen. "Greetings Father I have some vital information that may concern you."

"What is it son?"

"I heard that Cassiopeia maybe pregnant with Luis's child."

"SHE IS MAYBE WHAT!!" that raging voice was heard all through the ship which caused C.G., Emily, Stacy, Luis and Ethan to run in. "CASSIOPEIA! LUIS! FRONT AND CENTER!" C.G. and Luis scrambled to the front of the time telecomunnicator.

"Yes Father," C.G. said politely.

"Yes sir," Luis doing the same.

"IS WHAT I AM HEARING TRUE?" He asked still yelling.

"What?" Luis and C.G. said at the same time they had no idea what was going on.

"THAT MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD LUIS?" he shouted pointing at them. Everyone stood there in silence noticing how serious the situation was.

"WHAT??" They said again.

"I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU TWO I THOUGHT YOU TWO AS A COUPLE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN AT YOUR AGE."

"But sir, we didn't" Luis tried to reason!

"YOU TWO SHOULD BE DISAPPOINTED. I AM NOT ADSISTANTING YOU WHEN YOU ARE HAVING THE CHILD."

"FATHER!! WILL YOU LISTENING TO REASON I AM NOT PREGNANT I ONLY HAD A HEADACHE AND A STOMACH ACHE NOTHING MORE THEN THAT!! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND LUIS TO GET ME PREGNANT!!" C.G. yelled out to her father, she took a deep breathe she had another headache; she did the same thing she did in the morning. "Who said exactly said I was pregnant?"

"Your brother didn't tell you that he was going to talk to me?" Her father said as her and Luis turned towards Malachi. "Well as one of your crew member would say 'I do not want to see this train wreck' end Transmission."

"Malachi! You are dead dude!" Luis said as he glared at him.

"Why am I the one who is dead Emily and Stacy are the ones who said that my sister was pregnant." Malachi said.

"Em we better leave." Stacy said walking out.

"You don't have to tell me twice come on." Emily said running out.


	44. YOU'RE DEAD!

Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Luis clenched his hand into a fist "Those two are so dead when I get my hands on them." Luis yelled he was frustrated and he ran to the door.

"Dude let me handle Emily I have to control my girlfriend so she doesn't run her bladdering-mouth." Ethan said pointing to himself "And I want her live I am afraid you probably kill her.

Luis shrugged and they walked out while C.G. was giving a evil glare to Malachi while her arms were crossed "Malachi, it is hard to believe that you told father I was pregnant without affirming with me that the information you retrieved was true"

"I apologize C.G. I was over-whelmed when Stacy and Emily said the news was urgent."

"Yet you have no intelligence to come and confirm it with me. Luis and I are going to have Father question me on going to live in the 21st century…Ugh I experiencing feelings of head pain." C.G. said sitting down on a bunk she wasn't paying attention of whose bunk it was.

"I will allow you to get some rest I am thinking your symptoms are stress related."

"Possibly," C.G. said as she held her head up. She ran her hand on sheets she realized she down on Malachi's bunk. "I am stress to a super nova if you were wondering."

"Cassiopeia There is no needs to be defending yourself of how stressed you are."

"I am not aware now that you and father do not trust my decisions of anything I am speculating." C.G. said as she rubbed her head as she pouted

In the hall was Ethan he had caught Emily before she went to the control room. Yet Luis continued so he could talk to Stacy. Ethan was talking to Emily about what she and Stacy said about Luis and C.G. "Em I thought you knew better than to spread rumors that you knew weren't true."

Emily looked away with her arms crossed and let out a sigh "Ethan I am not a six year old I am fifth teen remember. But I was thinking just incase you know if it was true C.G. was having those headaches and stomach cramps."

"Em, C.G. been stressed for awhile," Ethan said as he acting like his dad would be lecturing him when he was when Ethan picked a fight with his brother which stress his mother out to much. "Wow now I know what my dad feels like. Please don't tell anyone I was being responsible."

Emily let out a giggle "Agreed, perhaps if her and Luis talked then C.G. will be less stressed?" Emily looked over to see Malachi walking out he seemed as if he was relieved "Wow I am surprised I thought C.G. would have killed you."

"Yeah dude did you like lock her into a closet or something?" Ethan asked bring the conversation level of maturity to his normal level.

"Negative, I just spoke to her and she was furious I let her vent. I am going to warn you too I be careful she is awfully Stressed out." Malachi said he was looking like as if him won't come out alive his tan skin turned to a pale white then back to tan, "Hey where is Stacy I wish to speak to her?"

Ethan pointed to the control room but he had to tell him he odd to listen to if Luis was done screaming to Stacy yet before anyone could speak Luis came out he was mumbling something and Let out a groan he was mad and walked off to the crew quarters. Stacy came in and she was a little bewildered, "He was furious. I never have seen my brother so angry…"

Malachi cut in "Unless you count the night before."

"Yeah but he was protecting me and you were protecting C.G." Stacy said. As they were talking Squibbon was in the Crew Quarters with Luis and C.G. talking as the sat on Malachi's bunk.

C.G. was just pouting like Luis as she spoke "Luis my father is probably questioning my decision of going to live with you now."

"I understand Cege it is ok I can live at least I think I can."

"Really? But I don't know…Ugh I am beginning to dislike these head pains."

"They are probably stress related?" Luis said as he looked at her seeing that she was always in pain. "I think that some exploring will do the trick."

"Well I guess that will work. After breakfast that would be a good time to go exploring?" C.G thought "Luis would you like to explore with me please I do not feel comfortable with anyone else not even my brother, after the conversation with my Father."

"Alright I suppose since we are dating again it wouldn't hurt."

C.G. kissed his cheek and stood up "so everyone will Explore Western Neverwinter" as she walked over to the door she could hear muffled talking. She was about to open the door until she saw Luis beside her.

Luis could hear the sounds even clearer he looked at C.G. who stood opposite of him and whispered "Stand to the side and open the door quickly."

On the other side of the door Emily, Stacy, and Ethan were leaning against the door listening to Luis and C.G.'s conversation until the door open and they fell into the Crew Quarters on to their backs with C.G. and Luis staring down at them.

Ethan couldn't help but let out a "We are completely busted girls." He said as he helped Emily up.

Stacy got up and rubbed the back of her head. "No duh Dude!" Stacy Looked at Luis and C.G. faces they seemed to have puppy dog eyes at each other again. "So you two still mad at us?"

C.G. shook her and walked out along with Luis they both were talking to each other they seem annoyed. Emily looked at them and said "Yeah they're still mad at us."

"Hello what is all this with us you three were the ones they are mad at." Ethan said as he stepped out to the hallway.

"Ethan!" Emily said as he slammed the hatch "Wow I know how to pick them NOT!!" She crossed her arms and muttered something under her breath.

"Em, focus you can yell at Ethan later!" Stacy as she shook her.

In the control room Luis and C.G. were sitting at the table Ethan was with them as well Squibbon C.G. was petting the creature. Luis was looking at C.G. out of the corner of his eye smiling. Ethan might as well spill the bet out that Luis knew about. " C.G. remember the time in the Kitchen when Emily and I were going on how you should or shouldn't date Luis well we had a bet that if you got back together with Luis I would have clean up duty for one month."

"Oh really I was speculating that when Emily was over joyful when I comforting Luis." C.G. said she rested her onto his shoulder.

Luis looked at C.G. he put his hand onto her other shoulder. Then thought out loud he said "If there was some way to get them back?"

"Maybe you two can," Ethan said as pretty much jumped from his Seat he must have been planning this for a long time. "Luis you just…"

"Ethan, this 'prank' you are planning against Emily, Stacy, and Malachi seems extremely... primitive." C.G. began as she lifted her head up slowly.

"Um... C.G. you never actually let him start tell us what he is thinking." Luis said as he placed his hand onto her other shoulder.

"I have been observing everyone in this ship enough to understand the workings of their mind and with what I have gathered about Ethan this joke will be extremely un-civilized or not possibly going to work" C.G. said as she rested head in her hand.

"Hello I'm still sitting right here! Ok here I was thinking that Luis should have a ring any type of ring. Well Luis should act like is going to propose to you Cege." Luis and C.G. looked at each other yet they continued listening since they could not think off anything else. "I think though you should take all the time telecommuncator keys out so you and Luis don't have another embarrassing talk with your dad anyway... Then once Stacy Emily and Malachi are in the room Luis can be Like 'C.G. will you marry me' or something like that C.G. all you have to is say Yes and the rest will be taken care of by Emily Stacy and Malachi. And if they ask why you can always say that have a kid wasn't a bad idea."

"That actually sounds like a reasonable plan. Even for you, Ethan." C.G. as she leaned onto Luis.

"Thanks!" Ethan said acting cocky until hear the last part "Hey!" Luis was laughing through his teeth.

"That will work all I need is a ring for C.G." Luis said as he look at her hand. He kissed her cheek.

"I could look through my mother's gifts she gave me before I lefted for the mission." C.G. said as Luis's arm wrapped around she was smiling finally she had control of her brother instead of the other way around.

"Ok so tomorrow morning when everyone is up we will pull the prank." Ethan said as Emily walked into the room and sat down next to Ethan.


	45. Cabin fever And broken bones

Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Luis and C.G. said nothing to no one except Ethan they felt that he was the only one they could trust. C.G. and Luis ignored what ever they said to them until Emily asked if everyone could leave the ship she was feeling like she going to go crazy. Emily was literally begging C.G. "Please Cege can we leave the ship give it sometime to air out."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but you have to be in pairs." C.G. said as she grabbed Luis's hand and shifted her feet.

Emily ran and hugged C.G. "Thank you!"

"I feel like rock climbing Emily would like to come?" Ethan asked holding his hand out to Emily.

"Sorry I do not like rock climbing I am sorry" Emily said as she grabbed his hand. "I am completely sorry."

"I Love to rocky climbing I would be delighted to go with you." Malachi said as Stacy looked a little disappointed Luis could only guess she want to spend time with Malachi.

As everyone got their cold weather gear on and Ethan grabbed supplies for rock climbing "Here Mal!" Ethan said throwing the equipment to Malachi a little harshly.

"Umph…" was all Malachi could say as he caught the stuff as he set down the equipment he asked "Ethan you could have carried the supplies instead of endanger your crew members."

"Seriously Eeth are you ok Malachi?" Stacy asked looking at Malachi Emily rolled her eyes. Stacy looked back at her brother and her best friend rolling their eyes and she mouthed 'what? I had to ask'.

Malachi and Ethan left and so did C.G. and Luis and of course they were holding hands and their shoulders were touching as they were talking.

Emily grabbed Squibbon "you'll see Malachi later so let's go."

"What's make you say I want to see Malachi?"

"Oh please, it is so obvious and he likes you." Emily said as she and Stacy walked away from the ship.

Hours have passed since Luis and C.G. returned after Emily and Stacy came back Luis had a little lip gloss on his cheek and the corner of his mouth from where C.G. kissed him. Stacy and Emily looked at him to see the lily-pad pink on his lips the same shade as C.G.'s lips "Luis that is a nice shade of pink lip gloss, but it doesn't go with your eyes" Stacy said as she tried hold in her amusement.

Luis rolled his eyes at Stacy and Emily and wiped the residue off his lips. C.G. just joined in at her boyfriend he seemed to become amused. "Well blame Cege she was the one was wearing it."

C.G. sat down as her bangs fell in front of her face.(Her hair tie broke so her hair was down all day) she moved half behind her ear so could "Well you were the one who kissed me as we were walking back to the time flyer."

"Ouch, I think he will need some ice for that burn." Emily said as she took one of her hair ties out of her hair. "Here Cege do you needed a hair tie?"

Luis sat down next to C.G. and kissed C.G. on her cheek as he moved the other half of her bangs. He whispered into her ear "You look amazing with your hair down."

C.G. smiled she loved how he complimented her. She just leaned against him she got back up and "You still have the residue on your cheek." Luis wiped his cheek he looked at C.G. to her smiling. "Has my brother and Ethan returned yet?"

"No but I am getting worried." Emily said as she said she grabbed her arm.

"Me too it has been hours." Stacy said as she sat down.

"I'll go look for them, maybe they are still climbing." Luis said trying to comfort Emily and Stacy.

C.G. nodded as Luis stood up Ethan came running in the control room and he was panting "Guys Malachi broke his leg……I can't move him….. I thought it would be too risky…… Come on let's……. GO!!"

Luis and the girls bolted as they got their winter gear on and they had to put their goggles on and a flashlight it was storming. Ethan was holding Emily's hand as he and her ran Luis and Stacy were running fast then ever did in soccer as C.G. was little head of them. "Ethan… you…. should…told…. us… over…. the …communicators…instead of…. leaving….. him….there!" Stacy yelled between breathes.

"SORRY… but… you… guys… had… your communicators…. Off" Ethan said as everyone stopped.

"Cassiopeia, Luis, Emily, Stacy, and Ethan you all there I would appreciate some help." Malachi said he came out of a little he was in to get away from the storm.

Luis and C.G. went to both sides of him and tried to support his weight. The carried him down to the time flyer and laid him on the bunk as Luis took the Mediscanner and check his ankle and his Leg "Ouch! You broke your leg."

Malachi sighed as he leaned against the wall he just to lean under his bunk to grab gnaws and other supplies and made a cast for his Leg. Luis walked out of the room and into the control room C.G. was smiling through her hair it had gone back into her face.

Luis walked over and kissed her. Ethan and Emily were sitting there as they smiled at each other. "Ethan you two are dating it is alright if you kiss." Luis said as he had his arm around C.G.

Ethan glared at Luis as C.G. was mouthing to Emily 'kiss him now he is distracted' Emily listened as Ethan turn his head back around and Emily kissed him. Stacy laughed at Ethan shocked expressation. "I am going to talk to Malachi if kissing is all you four are going to do."

Luis laughed "Yeah next thing we know your dating Malachi."

Stacy stuck out her tongue at her brother and walked out of the room. C.G. was laughing as she thought of Malachi sitting there as Stacy told him what was going on out here. Emily spoke since her lips weren't on Ethan's "Well actually they might be making out."

C.G. looked at Emily confused "Why makes say that?"

"She was going 'AWWWWW I feel so sorry for Malachi. I hope Malachi is alright. He must have had a horrible accident' " Emily said as she try to do the best Stacy impersonation she could. Emily held hands like she was going to pray as she did. Everyone in the room laughed.

C.G. and Luis laughed before they kissed again. Ethan and Emily were rolling their eyes Luis and C.G. seemed to be in their own world they snap out off it when they heard a "AHEM!"

They looked a little embarrassed. As they held hands as the two couples started talking. They all were happy until Emily asked "Well I know this is none of my business but were you guys going to prank us?"

C.G. and Luis glared over to Ethan "Well yeah in the morning but we talked it over and that would be mean if we pulled the prank." Luis said as he stroked C.G. hair. C.G. seemed to happy.

"Emily may I see a hair tie please my hair is beginning to irritate me." C.G. ask as she said as she moved her bangs again. Emily took both her hair ties out and tossed one to Cege. They both put their hair up into ponytails. "Thank you that is better."

Luis smiled at C.G. then heard Stacy coming up into hall and the sound of crutches. Luis looked at Ethan and Emily "Ten dollars each if those two are dating." Emily and Ethan nodded.

"Luis!" C.G. said as she as Stacy and Malachi walked into (Ok in Malachi's case hopped) holding hands.

Luis looked over to Emily and Ethan cocky and held out his hand "Pay up!" They sighed and reached into their pockets and pulled out ten dollars each.


	46. Secrets relieved

Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Stacy looked over at the "Who said I was dating Malachi?"

Emily and Ethan smiled as they leaned over the table and grabbed the money "We'll take that!"

"But we are dating!" Stacy said as Luis grabbed the money back again.

"Thank you!" Said Luis as put the money into his pocket.

C.G. looked at Stacy "Stacy may please speak with you?"

"Sure, Cege what about?" Stacy asked she turned to the door.

"Our siblings!" C.G. said she put on a sly smile. Luis and Malachi's faces went white.

Stacy looked at Luis put her hand and her hips "Let us! I have so many embarrassing stories about Luis."

"I have tales about Malachi so that are as you call embarrassing also." C.G. said as her and Stacy about to walk out giggling.

"Oh Luis don't worry I won't speak of our fourth birthday" C.G. looked confused Stacy continued "We had a little pool accident. Luis lost swim trunks in the pool."

Luis' face went red as C.G. looked over to him she was laughing so hard that tears started down her face. Luis looked at his friends as they were doing the same. "Stacy I have some advice for you in soccer here it is USE YOUR FEET NOT YOUR FACE!!"

"Well at least you're not Malachi when the whole exploration team hung Malachi by his underwear at the top of the rock wall during gym class." C.G. said as most the crew cracked up.

As the girls laughed and the boys looked at each other "Malachi I think you should know my sister use to wear boxers until she was eight years old." Luis said pointing to Stacy.

"What are boxers?" Malachi asked.

"Boys' underwear she wore them because she was not a girly girl you know like C.G. when she was young." Luis said as C.G. glared at him.

Ethan and Emily were out of the booth laughing and rolling on the floor. "C.G. use to have garlic and onion breathe. When we were back at the Academy." Malachi said as C.G. and Stacy stood there.

"MALACHI!! I can not believe you said that it was the survival mission for a school assignment and the supplies list did not include dental care and you also had garlic breathe might I speak." C.G. said as she thought to an embarrassing moment. "Hmm… At least did not destroy half the science building."

"C.G. Um… Is it true that you had bad breathe because I can still hint the smell of Onion when we kiss?" Luis asked with a smirk on his face until was wrestling with C.G. they fall onto the floor as C.G. pinned Luis on his back and his wrist so he couldn't move.

C.G. looked down and smirked "Now Luis what was that about my breathe?" C.G. asked as she leaned forward.

"Your breathe smells wonderful." Luis said as he looked at C.G. eyes. C.G. kissed him and got off him. "And the only reason you pinned me so easy was because I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?" C.G. asked as her eyebrows arched and as she walked close to Luis.

"Yeah why Cege?" Luis said as looked C.G.

"This is why," C.G. pulled out his foot to have him lose balance all she had to do was push Luis on the ground and pin him. C.G. looked down to see an Luis embarrassed.

Luis looked at a satisfied look on C.G.'s face. Then to the crew who were laughing at C.G. pinning him on the floor for the second time. Luis looked at C.G. as she kissed him again. "This never leaves the ship."

C.G. stood back and lifted him up and placed her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes "Agreed lover boy." Luis stood in shock he was wondering if C.G. insulting him. C.G. smiled at him in shock. "Hello Luis are you well?"

Luis came out of his trance "Were you insulting me?"

C.G. looked a little amused as she her arms around his neck "yes but you know it's true."

Ethan and Emily were crying, Luis looked at them "What is wrong with you two?"

"We have been laughing at everything you four have been saying." Ethan said he and Emily were get up off the floor. "Man I didn't how much you four hated each other."

C.G. looked at Ethan and Emily they seem to finally calm down. C.G. and Luis sat down as Squibbon was hanging from the roof. As C.G. sat down he fell right onto Luis's head. Everyone laughed as it seemed that it became a triple date.

"Oh we found a cousin to Squibbon out when we were walking him." Emily said as she took the Squibbon off Luis's head.

"We found like a big horn sheep with a reptile fixtures It was strange looking." Ethan said as they were disgusting the environment.

"We will investigate tomorrow morning it is to risky now that it is dark." Malachi said everyone nodded.


	47. Scouting again

Chapter 46

Chapter 46.

C.G. woke up Emily and Luis were awake. Well C.G. guess was Luis awake since he wasn't in his bunk. Emily though just woke up since she was brushing her hair. "Good morning Emily."

Emily turned around rubbing her eyes "Hey Cege," Emily put her hair up.

C.G. just walked into the bathroom to take a shower as she turned on the shower it was a little cold but got cleaned up. She was thinking of Luis until she heard Stacy going "Where are my contact lenses? Where are they?" C.G. put on her clothes and walked into the crew quarters again.

"Stacy is there something wrong?" C.G. asked as she saw Stacy with glasses on which was unusual to see.

Stacy was rubbishing through her drawer then she looked through Luis's "I am looking for my contact lenses ah man I lost them." Stacy shut the drawer and she took a deep breathe "Well I am going to have to wear these all day."

Before C.G. could ask Stacy lefted the room. C.G. walked to the control room where Luis was sitting there he was all grease it was obvious he was down in the engine room.. "Luis you better go take a shower there is no way I am getting any closer while you are…" C.G. didn't get a chance to finish as Luis seem to be laughing. "What you laughing about?"

"Just you seem to be really pretty today, and I will be right back." Luis seem to scurry out but he kissed C.G. on the cheek and left.

Stacy and Emily walked out in the middle of a conversation, "So if they aren't in my drawer Luis's drawer or your drawer then where could my contacts be?" Stacy said as she was holding her glasses.

"Stacy I don't understand why you don't want to wear them? I mean they look amazing." Emily said as she took Stacy's glasses and looked them over. "Your contacts will probably show up sooner or later."

"I hope you are right Em or otherwise I am going to stuck in the ship the rest of the mission." Stacy said as she saw C.G. there "Hi Cege so do you remember what day it is?"

C.G. looked surprised she did not know what they meant; she was supposing they meant the day of the week or if they meant a holiday? "I do not know what you are meaning?"

Emily handed Stacy back her glasses. "Stacy she doesn't know so just drop it." Emily looked at C.G. as she held her necklace (Luis had given it to her for her birthday) "C.G. remember when Luis gave you that necklace?"

C.G. nodded as she was puzzled "Affirmative?"

"Well C.G. that was a month ago correct?" Stacy said as she was taking a seat at the table.

"Affirmative? Luis and I have been dating for one month I still do not know what you two are excited about?" C.G. said as she was questioning their faces.

Luis walked in and C.G. smiled she slided in so Luis could sit he gave her a little peck on the lips. Luis turned around to see the two giggling girls. "Stacy what happen to your contacts?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Stacy said she was a little happier until Squibbon stole her glasses. "SQUIBBON GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!"

Squibbon swung back and forth and out of Stacy's reach. Ethan came into the room looking the chaos everyone was trying to get Squibbon until Squibbon try to make a break to the hatch. "SHUT THE DOOR." Ethan was shocked and just shut the hatch.

"Emily get him" Stacy said as she walked accidentally into the infostation. "Ouch man I need my contacts."

"Come down here Squibbon. Here Squibby yummy, yummy protein bar." Emily said as she held out the food to Squibbon. Squibbon didn't come closer though he was still swinging on the roof. "C.G. can you use the tractor beam to bring him down?"

"I will try," C.G. said as she felt around her tool belt. "If I had my tractor…Oh here it is." C.G. said as she grabbed it from the recharger. She turned it on and grabbed the Squibbon she lowered him to Emily's reach.

"Naughty, Naughty Squibby you are not suppose to take her glasses." Emily was speaking to Squibby as she handed the glasses to Stacy. "Here Stacy I hope he didn't break them."

"There alright but I wish I knew where my contacts were." Stacy said as walked off into the kitchen.

"Happy Month-adversary," Ethan said as he turned to Luis and C.G.

"What?" C.G. asked a little confused. Emily was whispering to Ethan as Stacy walked out.

Luis smiled too he never heard that before either since C.G. was his first girlfriend. Luis was thinking back to whenever he heard that so he had to make it less convincing. "Eeth what do you mean?"

"Luis this is all new to you isn't?" Stacy said as the tone of her voice suggested she was annoyed. Luis was still smiling he had a way of knowing what everyone else was so excited about. "Luis do you know what day it is?"

"Friday so what?" Luis said as he shrugged "I don't see what you three are so excited about."

"Luis!! Today is your month-adversary," The other three said as C.G. still didn't understand. Stacy decided to inform her "You two have been dating for a month right?"

"Affirmative still I do not understand." C.G. said as she crossed her arms.

"So instead of an anniversary as a married couple or if you two have been dating for a year then it is your month-adversary." Luis whispered into C.G. ear. "Ok I see you don't understand and no matter how well we explain it."

C.G. shook her head. C.G. smiled though as she walked off into the kitchen. Emily ran into the kitchen also. "What did Luis whisper into your ear?"

C.G. turned around "Um… I do not think I should tell."

"Come on Cege, if I can't find on from you then I can always ask Luis."

"He was saying that… he had something special for me." C.G. said as she was pulling out something from her tool belt. It was the mini camera she held it her hand then tossed it to Emily "Emily if you see the animal you saw last night then take a picture of it to bring back time flyer. Stacy and will be carrying the halodact with us whiles the boy's use Luis's video camera to explore. While Malachi checks the controls and stays in the ship he is in no conduction to explore."

"What you don't want to be with me or your boyfriend that's a first. Anyway ok I think I'll leave Squibby here." Emily said as she was still suspicious.

C.G. was little annoyed one of her best friends did not trust her "Emily I am telling the truth."

"Ok I believe you ok!" Emily really looked like she did believe her. Yet in her thoughts she knew Luis was going on and on how him and C.G. have for almost a month then he suddenly forgets he has something planned.

Back in the control room Luis was explaining to Ethan and Stacy his plan. "Ok all I need is for C.G. and I to go exploring together which of course she'll pair me with her." Was being a little cocky so Stacy was little ticked at him.

"Luis she could pair me with you, Emily with you, or Ethan with you so I wouldn't get my hopes up." Stacy said as she again was looking at her glasses.

"Fine, if C.G. and I explore all I need. Because I saw some winter flowers when I was walking with her." Luis said as he seem to be planning this as he was thinking. Ethan and Stacy looked at each other.

Stacy had to pick on her brother as she pinched his cheek. "Aww, wy bwother ws wn Lwove."

"Please don't at act like mom. Oh speaking of love shouldn't you go speak to your boyfriend? I wean I won't want Stacy wo loose her wittle Walachikins." Luis said as he mimicked her.

"So it doesn't bother me," Stacy said as she stood up. "Luis, I would speak with C.G."

it have been a hours and they had found some animals around which Ethan Luis founded out the hard way they had to sit in a tree most of the time. When Ethan and Luis came back to the time flyer the girls and Malachi found the tape amusing. "Ok laugh it up, but it wasn't funny." Luis said as he shut the camera, "But I have one upside for you C.G."

C.G. was a little confused "What is that Luis?"

Luis pulled out a little flower from his camera bag "Sorry it all I could find but happy month-adversary." Luis said as he held it out to C.G. who kissed his cheek. He smiled as they had their foreheads together.

"Bleck! Can this love fest be over I am starved." Ethan said happy for those but didn't want to show it.

"It is ok I just say that when your's and Emily comes up next week." Luis said as he looked up from C.G. and looked over to Ethan.

"I forgot to start cooking I will do that. But Malachi Ethan Stacy I need to talk to you three." Emily said as she held Squibbon. Luis and C.G. were talking to each other. "I think we need to make a special dinner for them." Emily whispered.

"What why Em," Ethan ask as he was annoyed.

"Because they need a special night together tomorrow you and I will take a walk tomorrow if you help out." Emily said as she gave him a little smile. "Please Ethan, I'll give you kiss." Emily was giving him a poutty face.

"Ok but I am not going to act like I am in a monkey suit." Ethan said.

"Monkey suit?" Malachi asked "Ethan I think that will be an improvement for you."

Stacy was giggling "Um no he means a tuxedo. Anyway we just need to cook the meal and lock them somewhere."

"Crew Quarters." The four of them said in unison. They nodded as Stacy and Ethan told Luis and C.G. that Squibbon knocked something over that might be an experiment.

They ran in as they turn to open the door it shut the voice said "Crew cabin locked"

"Stacy Ethan this is not funny." Luis yelled as he pounded the door.

"I am your mission commander now open this door." C.G. yelled through her communicator. No one seem to answer she gave a sigh "We are stuck in here."

Her and Luis were talking as everyone else was fixing up the control room. Luis pulled out his camera C.G. was sitting next to him watching over his shoulder. Malachi and Stacy were setting up the table as they were their hands collided they blushed. Emily came out and landed the food on the table as Ethan set up Emily's iPod so there was music.

Back in he crew Quarter Luis seem to be kneeling in front of the door with a library card. As C.G. laid in her bunk "Luis what are you doing?"

"Picking the lock it will be unlocked in three, two," the door opened up "Ta-dah" Luis and C.G. walked out of the crew quarters and leaned there ears two the door to hear Emily' iPod Ethan, Malachi, Stacy, and Emily talking about how Luis and C.G. will be surprised.

Luis and C.G. sneaked into the room to find a table with candles two plates that was covered and lovely music playing, but the down side was the teenage girls and boys scrambling around trying to leave. "Hold up did you four do all this for me and Luis? C.G. asked she looked at everything.

"Yeah we'll just be going." Emily said as her Stacy and Ethan ran out and Malachi limped as he was still on crutches.

Luis laughed and took a seat. "Come and sit Cege they went to all this trouble."

C.G. smiled as she sat down also "alright, they had a good reason lock us together in the crew quarters." They sat down and finished their dinner at talked in the candle light.


	48. Spanish and siblings

Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The crew's weeks seem to become easier as Malachi got his cast off so he could finally walk again. He grabbed Stacy's hands and spun around with her. "I have missed being able to walk around."

"Ok but can you let my hands go before I lose circulation." Stacy said as he stop spinning her as well her glasses were about to fall off. As he let go of her hands she put her glassed back on to her face.

Luis and C.G. had slept in for once in their lifetimes. C.G. had never since her father made her and her brother get up early to train. Luis was just the kind to be a early bird who hated to sleep in. Emily had to go in at 9:38 am and literally Drag Luis out of bed as she just had to shake C.G.'s shoulder.

"Ok are you two fully awake?" Emily said as she was trying to wake Luis up. "Well of course you're awake C.G."

"Luis get up please" Luis hadn't moved an inch just continued with his light breathing Emily had Squibbon in her arms as her and C.G. looked at Luis. "Emily can you get me a glass of water and let me borrow Squibbon."

"Why Cege?" Emily asked as she saw C.G. was thinking of something.

"We are going to wake Luis up." Emily grinned and ran to the kitchen and back she handed the water to C.G. "Luis wake up." C.G. nodded to Emily to put Squibbon on Luis he still didn't wake up "I hoped I did not have to do this but…" As soon as C.G. threw the water on Luis he shot up and they ran out of the room.

He was a little tick off "Ha-ha you two very funny dump water on me." Luis said as had his arms crossed. Luis's face was a little wet but nothing else, "Oh thanks for the visitor." Luis said as he pointed down to the Squibbon.

"Please redirect the fault to Emily she was the one who drag me out of bed." C.G. said as she was rubbing her eyes. "Yet good morning."

"Ok you wake us out of bed but leaving sleeping-zilla in his bunk?" Luis asked as he walked over to C.G. Luis looked around to see no Malachi or Stacy "Ok where are doubles?"

"Our what?" C.G. asked as she was surprised.

"He means Stacy and Malachi; they went for a date on the dune skimmer." Emily said as Ethan entered the room. As he sat Emily kissed his cheek "Good morning Ethan."

Ethan kissed her back "Good morning Em." Ethan put his arm around Emily's back. "Where are Malachi and Stacy?"

"On a date," the other three said in unison. Emily seem to be quite laughing at everything even Ethan's lame cracks.

XXXXXXTOXXXXXXXTHEXXXXXXXXXXDATEXXXXXXXXX

Malachi and Stacy were finally having a real date then sitting together and eating for dinner breakfast and lunch. They seem to be laughing and stop for a kiss or two. Malachi had brought Stacy to where he had broken his leg. "Stacy would you like to look at the view with me?"

"I would like that," Stacy stated as she took his hand that he held his hand out to her. They saw sound snow flurries that look like the snow was dancing. Malachi put his arm around Stacy when she looked cold. "this is great Malachi… So what are the teenagers like in the future?'

"Depends the countries have combined to become a strong government. Some of the kids you can not understand… S-s-some of t-t-the g-g-girls are not as lovely as y-you.'" Malachi stuttered as his face was turning scarlet.

Stacy also blushed as she smile she gulped "Thanks I don't take my self as pretty I am not that self center." Malachi leaned in to her a kissed her, Stacy's glasses fogged a little bit "Wow I have never felt anything like that before in a kiss."

Malachi smiled shyly. He grabbed the back of his neck. Stacy smile back him, "I think we should head back possibly our siblings have awoken up." Stacy nodded she snuggling her head into his back as they drove back.

As they came into the time flyer Ethan was speaking "Kissy, kissy!"

"Ethan, grow up." Emily said as she pulled his ear "Can we switch boyfriends? Mine is a complete airhead." Emily seem to have been ignoring Ethan joking around.

"No I have lost enough brain cells speaking to him." Stacy joked everyone except Ethan laughed and nodded.

C.G. looked at Stacy as she was smiling over to Malachi "So how was your date?" Stacy's glasses fogged up a little as she was embarrassed. "Stacy is acting some what love struck."

Malachi and Stacy smile at each other as Ethan seem acted like he was going to puke at the lovey-dovey ness. Stacy took a seat as Malachi sat next to her they seem to only want to talk to each other. "So what are we going to have drama for you two now?" Ethan asked as he joked. Stacy and Malachi rolled their eyes at the same time not on purpose though yet there was no response from them. "Oh look at that they aren't speaking."

"Ethan knock it off so what if they are in the honeymoon stage you and Emily will probably be." Luis said he took a bite of his oatmeal. Malachi did the same until he started coughing.

Everyone went around him "Malachi, you ok here take a slip of water." Said Ethan as he held out a glass.

Malachi stopped coughing "I am fine just remembered that how will I tell my father…" C.G. and Luis nodded to each to each other "I mean we need start focusing on the mission and…"

"And you won't know what your father will say but we don't have to tell him if you don't wait to Malachi…" Stacy started as she kissed him she smiled at him. "I understand."

"Aww that is so cute" Emily said as she was smiling. As Ethan rolled his eyes she turned to Ethan "And as I said you are a complete airhead."

"But that is why you love me." Ethan said as he smiled at her.

"Perhaps," Emily mumbled. She seemed to be annoyed for reason she did not tell them why. As she stood up the time telecommuncatior beeped.

"Oh my father places everyone." As Malachi walked over by Stacy. C.G. pulled him by the back of his uniform "Oh-no you are the co-commander so you stand by my side remember Father appointed you."

Malachi and Stacy let out a groan which made Luis and C.G laugh. As they formed a line behind C.G. and Malachi side by side. "Greetings Cassiopeia, Malachi,"

"Greetings father" C.G. and Malachi said in unison.

"What brings you to this delightful conversation Sir?" Luis asked as he stood in his spot.

"I was wondering weather you or your crew accorded any animal activity?" said C.G.'s father as Luis Ethan Emily and C.G. looked over the Malachi and Stacy.

"We definitely found some animal activity" C.G. mumbled as she continued she let a little laugh. "Luis can you grab your camera I think my father would like to see that video."

Luis realized what video she was talking about "No C.G. it is to Embarrassing…"

"Por favor, Louie para mí?" C.G. asked as she spoke Spanish which Luis, Stacy and Malachi understood.

"No estoy tales qué hacer con usted ..." Luis said as he put his forehead to C.G.'s

"Por favor ..." C.G. asked as she did her puppy dog pout holding his hand.

"NO..." Luis said as he looked up at her

"por favor, sólo una vez para mí ..." C.G. said as she pouting.

"Bellas pero esto es sólo para usted ser tan lindo." Luis looked her all and gave in.

"Gracias Luis." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"El hombre me azotada. AZOTADA!" Luis exclaimed as he walked out.

C.G. noticed Stacy laughing "Si que es."

"Enough SPANISH I can't take it." Ethan yelled.

"Then I suggest Next time for you to pay attention in your Spanish courses there Ethan." The crew noticed C.G.'s father actually said Ethan instead of saying young man or primitive. Her father only calls Luis by his first name. "Cassiopeia I suggest you don't call Luis what was it Louie…"

"I try to have her stop but she won't but she is my Novia." Luis said over his communicator.

C.G. blush she just had to say this "Me encanta tenerlo como novio."

"Debido a que haga algo para usted?" Stacy asked as she decided to stop this.

"Sí" C.G. said as Luis walked in "Were you able to find the information Louie… I mean Luis?"

"Yes can you please stop calling me Louie? Here you just have to upload it." Luis said as he handed the camera to C.G.

"Here is some in our information father just ignore the boys talking and the animal interaction." C.G. and Malachi's father seem to laugh at the video projected in front of him. "Well those creatures can be vicious Ay boys?"

"Sir is that supposes to be a joke or are you making fun of us." Ethan asked as he finally asked.

"Both" He said as he stopped "Well I want you to explore the great plateau well end Transmission."

As the screen flickered away C.G. and Stacy turned to Emily she was so quite and she never is that quite "Em are you alright you seem depressed," Stacy asked as she put her hand on Emily shoulders.

"Yeah I just don't feel like talking come on Squibby" Emily said as she walked to the kitchen.

Stacy and C.G. looked at each other they had to talk to Em.


	49. Would you rather

Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As the girls walked out Ethan looked to the guys. "What is wrong with Em?"

Luis looked at Ethan. "Maybe you should grow up Emily just started being like this morning." Luis stated.

"Maybe she is thinking about her monkey brain boyfriend how inconsiderate he is being." Malachi said as he noticed how Ethan didn't respond he just glare at Malachi. "My regrets I am giving a little bit of a big brain… Her bug brain boyfriend."

Luis looked over to Malachi he seem to have a death wish "Um… Malachi I would stop right there unless you want to be killed."

"Ha-ha future boy is getting into the action." Ethan said as he crossed his arms.

"As Stacy would say 'bring it on E'" Malachi said as with in seconds later as he is in a head lock by Ethan "I give up I give up"

"It is alright it happens to me all the time" Luis said as he try to hold back his laughter which disappear as Emily (Who was crying), C.G., and Stacy walked out.

"ETHAN! Let my boyfriend go." Stacy said as she took walked over to the guys.

"Fine Luis get your head in here." Ethan said sarcastically as he let Malachi out whom gasping for air.

Luis looked at him as he was annoyed and walked over to C.G. and Emily (Who was crying on the table. He noticed C.G. wanted to him to sit on the other side he and C.G. tried to confront her. C.G. tapped his hand to make him look up her "Perhaps see if hugging her will comfort her." C.G. mouthed.

Luis looked surprised C.G. looked at him again "Just try Luis, It is alright." C.G. mouthed again as Luis put his arms around Emily's shoulders as C.G. did the same they looked like a mother and father comforting their child. "Emily it is alright please stop." C.G. said into Emily's hair she and Luis looked at each other.

They just held her as Ethan gave a nasty look to Luis since Luis was hugging and comforting his girlfriend. As Luis and C.G. didn't have Emily shake as bad in their arms they let her go she just wiped her face of what tears she had. "Emily are you feeling better?" C.G. asked as she rubbed Emily's back.

"Yes it is just…" Emily had tear roll down her cheek and fell onto C.G. who hugged her again with Luis. "I am beginning to really miss my sister and my mom and my dad… Most of the time act as if we are beginning to act like family."

Emily wiped away the tear starting next as she saw Ethan there she gave a little smile towards him. Ethan's anger towards Luis vanished as he smiled back, Luis shifted as he moved away C.G. did the same she walked over to Stacy and Malachi and Stacy.

Days went by as Emily seem to cheer up. Yet when they change Location to the Amazon Grasslands Luis and C.G. were working on the engine together passed Midnight.

Luis woke up as C.G. was asleep right on top of him their faces were centimeters apart. "C.G. wake up We fell a sleep." C.G. just groaned as she moved her head back and forth. Luis smiled as he laid C.G. onto the ground he went back to fixing the engine.

It had been twenty when Luis heard little yawn which was too familiar to him C.G. had waken up. She came over with a smiled on her face as helped him. "I will go up to the control room to see if the engine is back online."

"not yet I haven't gotten the engine finished yet you can go up I will called you when I am finished." Luis said as smiled to him. "I hope this doesn't catch on fire though."

"It probably won't See you up in the control room soon I hope." She said as she kissed him gently before she climbed the ladder back up to the control room. As she entered Stacy was talking with Malachi.

"Hey where is my brother Cege?" Stacy said as she looked at C.G.

"Working as usual…" C.G. taking a seat to see that she was really tired.

"Well did you two get some sleep? I mean like you have been working all night." Stacy stated as C.G. nodded.

"Ok C.G. you can test the engine." Luis told her over the communicator. C.G. walked over to the controls.

"Stand clear Luis." C.G. said as she started the engine It worked perfectly no problems appeared. "Excellent."

"Told you if you two put a brain power together there would be no problems." Malachi stated as he looked over to C.G. She herself smile at the compliment As she felt Luis put his hand on her shoulder. "Though you two together make an excellent couple next to Stacy and I."

They all let a little laugh out they all need a little pick up. "Hey Stacy what is that game we us to played with our baby brother." Luis asked as he looked across the table.

Stacy smiled "Oh…Um…. Would you rather I love that game."

"How do you play the game?" Malachi asked looking at them

"Ok we give you two insane choices then you choose which one you rather do but don't have to do it." Stacy explain "Luis would you rather be lock in a Elevator with a wild boar or kiss a monkey?"

"Be locked in a elevator with a boar most definitely." Luis said as he put hands " I ain't kiss no Babookari."

"Baby!" Stacy said.

"So you would kiss a monkey?" Luis asked with a laugh. "Prove it!'

Stacy laughed "If only we had a monkey."

"Possible they are down by the river bank." C.G. said pointing to the window.

"Okay, um, C.G." Luis said, turning toward his girlfriend. "Would you rather be trapped in a room with Ethan or listen to Stacy sing in the shower?"

"Oh, that's hard. They are both so full of torture!" C.G. replied "I would choose Stacy I can not be in the same room with Ethan I would struggle him if the camera were not on." C.G. looked a Luis "Though sometimes I could struggle you."

"What!" Luis said as his eyes widen.

"Kidding Luis I won't struggle you." C.G. said as she looked into his eyes. "Stacy you can ask the next one."

"Ok This one is for C.G……C.G., would you rather...go back to 10000 A.D. with your family and have the burden of missing all of us or...have never met us and therefore not even know who we are?" Stacy asked in a shaky voice.

C.G. grabbed her arm and looked down her feet she didn't seem to answer. Luis could see she was scared she would say the wrong thing. She lifted her legs up to her so she could hug them. As she felt warm wrap around her she noticed though they weren't Luis's arm they were her brother's.

Luis stroked her hair as she wasn't facing him. "C.G. you ok?"

"I am astonished you would ask that…" C.G. began as she got out of Malachi grip "but, I miss my family yet my brothers vary..." C.G. gasp a tear showed on her cheek "But I can't leave you guys are my friends..." C.G. drove her head into her knees.

"C.G. it is ok…" Luis said as he wrapped his arms around C.G. drop her knees so she could hug him her eyes were in his chest. As she took a little while but she stopped "C.G. trust me I love I hope you that so I wouldn't disappointed if you want to go back." Luis said as he held C.G.'s chin noticing a tear on her cheek.

Luis kissed her cheek where the tear was. C.G. smiled as she return back to normal as she stay close to Luis as they continued not bring up any more thinking questions. "Ok Malachi would you rather swim naked in freezing water or be suck on desert island with no food or water?" Luis asked.

"I would risk hypothermia then died of thirst." Malachi said as they seem to Laugh Emily walked out "Good morning Emily."

"Good morning what are you four up to?" Emily said as she pulled a chair up to the table.

"We are playing would you rather..." Stacy said to her.

"Oh here I have one Stacy…. Would you rather shave your head completely bald or drink five bottles or ketchup?" Emily asked with interest

"Would I be able to hide in the crew quarters until my hair grows back?" Stacy asked "I mean I hate Ketchup so will I be able to hide?"

"NO you can't." Emily said with a smile.

"Fine I'll drink the ketchup…" Stacy mumbled Luis and Malachi laughed their heads off as C.G. chuckled.

"Well we better start our mission." C.G. said as Ethan came into the room "We had our fun. Why did he have to wake up?"


End file.
